


He's my keeper

by Kimmicoda



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Chu is best friend, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Host AU, Lots of Hurt, M/M, Poor Yuuri, Wow, and it is finished, basically instead of silver eyes yuuri has gold around them, here comes more angst, isabella is pregnant just fyi, it's going so well!, poor jj, why so much angst?, yuuri wants to die but yuri gives him ways to see the good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 42,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmicoda/pseuds/Kimmicoda
Summary: Yuuri has wandered throughout the galaxies living as a soul. Not much really has held his interest and yet he was always been moving around looking for more. He was living just in the moment, watching as life went on aching for something anything. An aching that he didn't know what to do about but to continue moving.So when he is given an opportunity to try the newest conquered Earth, Yuuri jumps at the chance hoping this is what he needs. Really it kind of is. But there's some unexpected circumstances associated with Earth that he didn't know about. Things that could break him fast.He wakes up with his host's mind still there, yelling at him every chance he can get. This, yes this might be just what he needed.(Story is done for now. There is a chance for one-shots in the future. Thank you everybody for the love and support on this <3)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such trash. Such awful awful trash. Hey what's with all the different thoughts for stories coming through at the moment?
> 
> *brain shrugs*
> 
> <.< yeah yeah me too...so anyway here's a host au for our wonderful fandom that I know nobody wants! I'll be using mostly key points I liked from the book and other pointers. If anybody has suggestions on the worlds Yuuri has been on I'm all ears! Also he will be gender neutral for some of them but mostly identifies as a guy thank you.

The memories of a body before you ever inhabit it can be frightening yet exhilarating. Yuuri waited patiently as he felt the tendrils of his form gripe over the person's consciousness from the heavy sleep insured awaking. He remembers himself and what he was before here easily before getting the memories of his new host. It was like it was only yesterday really.

 

Having to have a host to move and be alive was a sad existence but he knew that in the long run it could be a happy one. So far he had traveled through 7 lives, or 7 and a half with covering the one with the ice kingdom incident. It had been so so cold...But he had never was happy during most of them. He felt like taking over other bodies was like taking away their lives. Everybody else in his species thought he was odd to think that, but it seems that was a main from his part of mother he got. That and the self doubt and anxiety.

 

Sometimes he wished he could blow out like one of the mother forms and stop existing as a whole as him. But...he didn’t want the future children of that process being saddled with that prognosis. True death would be a nice way to end. 

 

The body silently responded by making tears glisten down his cheeks. Oh that is nice!

 

Tears there are tears here! So there must be eyes to see! The thought warmed him a little. Yuuri enjoyed the gift of sight and using it in his past forms. All the beauty and the thrill of it all. But then he felt the first whispers of the being he was inhabiting him bracing for the impact of them.

 

_ Loud noises sounded everywhere. His chest hurt and lungs burned but still legs ran faster and further as he tried to get away.  _

 

_ ‘Stupid stupid!’ He yelled out getting into an abandoned building then up the stairs. How the fuck am I going to get out of this one? Thoughts littered in his head but a quick plan came to mind the others being shut down quick. There was only one choice here wasn’t there? _

 

_ Legs pumped up stairs as ears picked up on the thunder under him. It unnerved him a little but still he ran.  _

 

_ Bursting out on the top he ran to the edge looking down to the ground. Nobody was there but there also weren’t any landmarks or other things to help break his fall when he jumped. About to run around the edge to try and find something, anything to help him get down, he stopped looking at the door as the monsters came in. _

 

_ ‘We don’t have all day human.’ The woman sneered, her face devoid of emotion as she looked at the two behind her to wait. ‘Really it’s a wonder you have kept this up this long. Stealing, pillaging the last 5 towns wasn’t enough for your group was it?’ A sharp voice answers her question as he feels himself scowl. 'You went ahead and tried killing some innocences.' _

 

_ ‘If we didn’t need the fucking supplies from you parasites we wouldn’t keep trying to savange your disgusting places! None of you are innocent!’ His feet slowly moved backwards as he stared the woman in the face. No this wasn’t a woman anymore. The barest twinge of silver ringing her eyes showed what she really was. A parasite. _

 

_ There was a bitter taste in his mouth at the thought. _

 

_ ‘Just give up already. Don’t make this harder on yourself. We’ll make sure your other group members aren’t that lonely without you for long.’ She grinned back moving closer to him about to take him in. _

 

_ But he smiled back at her a sad feeling going through his body. ‘No you won’t.’ Then he fell back off the building falling to his death.  _

 

_ Screams were shouted, but he just closed his eyes waiting for the impact. Deda, Beka, Vitya I’m so so sorry-then pain was felt everywhere his body thumping hard on the ground. It was brief the pain but exhausting. A few images passed through his thoughts. An older man with gray hair and a pepper mustache. A man with cold yet warm eyes that sent flutters to his heart when he looked into them. Then finally one with silver for hair. Goodbye- _

 

Yuuri kicked started the body by screaming. The nurses in the room jumped running to the bed he was laying on. But still the pain was everywhere flooding his senses. It burns it burns!

 

Then he felt a jab in his arm calming him down fast as he realized that no, he wasn’t dying anymore. He was very much alive the fall didn’t do what the human hadn’t wanted it to do. Tears fell down his face though as his vision blurred from them.

 

“Shh shh it’s okay-oh.” The voice pauses looking at him the soul sounding perplexed. They were probably staring at him with confusion. “You don’t have silver eyes.” They finished making Yuuri jerk his head up.

 

“What.” He croaked the voice sounding weird on his ears. All souls showed silver to indicate they were using a body. How could he not have silver?

 

“Here see.” A mirror is picked up then held in front of him making him catch his breath as he looked.

 

The features were soft and almost delicate looking but had a hardened look to them. Blonde hair hung barely to the bottom of his ears cascading across one of his eyes. But he quickly pulled it back a lump forming in his throat as he stared. He didn’t have the same characteristic as the other two that was true. The silver that lined the eyes of their hosts was not there. Instead it was a gold band wrapping around green eyes them widening at the discovery.

 

Then another shocking thing happened making Yuuri gasp. 

 

‘Get out of my body!’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Yuuri talk together and devise plans to both get what they want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are going to probably going to be short and sweet but in the future maybe there will be more length. Thank you for all the kudos and other things! Much appreciated <3

“It will take some getting use to the human body. This one more troublesome than most. You're lucky though that he is pretty young." The lady says pacing in front of his new quarters speaking to him. It was the same woman that had cornered him-no wait it had his human host on the building. He frowns trying to get the thought out of his head. This was a prima she was suppose to be respected, maybe feared a little bit but that was something apart of the job description she up held.

 

‘She’s such a bitch.’ The human growls prowling in the back on his head seeming to match her step for step. 

 

She looked at him for a moment gauging if he was actually paying attention. He probably would be if his host wasn’t so talkative. Mostly he was like a buzz in the background but with her presence he roared loud within. “I need the information though about the other humans this one was with. I don't know how involved he was but maybe he was involved enough. Also it might take some time especially with how traumatic it was with you waking up. But I have developed a plan to help you with it all.” She moves to go through her bag. Grabbing papers out she made a neat pile just for him.

 

‘Good luck trying to get anything out of me!’ They yelled in the recesses of his mind. Anger radiating out from him.

 

‘Could you maybe keep it down a little she can’t hear you…’ Yuuri said eyes looking away from the woman as he sensed a headache coming on.

 

‘Make me.’

 

“I understand prima. Will there be a chance for me to continue working like I did on other planets?” He asked her out loud while eyes skeeted around the room. They had provided him with a nice flat. It was wide and left everything out in the open. But the walls although big and spacious felt suffocating as it pressed down on him all around. There’s the anxiety he was prone to…

 

“There wouldn’t be much need for you to do that here. True the human race is more prone to hurt themselves than what you are use to but with your knowledge we don’t need that here. The only thing you need to worry about is giving me the information from your mind, then if you would like to stay on Earth for the rest of this one's life. Or you can travel again away from here.” Her eyes rounded him catching his eyes paper extended to him. “I’ll be leaving now please ring me up on any developing news.”

 

‘Finally!’ The other shouted they watch as she leaves the room. Dare say Yuuri too felt relieved that she was gone. 

 

He sighed sitting in a chair watching the door. ‘Can we talk a little?’

 

‘Why would I want to talk to you parasite.’ He all but hissed out his fury lashing out at him. ‘Your kind stole everything from me and now I’m like this. Trapped in my own body by you. Disgusting.'

 

Yuuri closed his eyes to better speak to the other. He still didn’t know the name of his host but he nodded understanding slightly. ‘I understand, I don’t want to be in this situation either. Can we just leave it at, to agree to disagree here? Here how about we start with names, I’m normally called Yuuri-’

 

‘Oh hell no! You can’t take my name too!’ The other yelled making Yuuri whimper.

 

‘Okay okay fine don’t call me that then. But please stop with the parasite name. I...want to make a deal with you.’

 

‘I can’t trust you! And it’s Yuri with one u.’ Yuri yelled back fury curling and uncurling within him but it felt like it was slowly dying out..

 

‘I know you can’t but I know how you can get your body back and have me out of your life.’ Yuuri says hanging the carrot right in front of him. The offer inviting Yuri to come farther from the wall he had erected around his mind. 

 

‘...I’m listening.’

 

‘I’m a fixer mostly in the worlds I’ve been to. When I touch or feel something in my host body I instantly know what’s wrong. Sometimes I’ve been a builder too if the body allows me to be. So I kind of know how to get a soul out of a body. So if you help me a bit, I’ll help you to be happy again and we can forget about all of this in the near future.’ 

 

‘Why do you want to help me at all? I mean that sounds to complete opposite of what you guys do right?’ Yuri asks but there’s less anger in his voice more like disbelief.

 

‘I’m not happy either to tell you the truth. I’m okay with death now.’ Yuuri says his voice low. And he was right, the words felt true. Yuuri was finally ready to die it seems and if he can help this other Yuri maybe he can feel happy with his choice. Yeah maybe he can.

 

They sit in silence before Yuuri stands up stretching in his borrowed body. ‘We can talk more about this later but I’m going to have to give her some information so we can get out of here. Give me false information that seems true so that she can be lead from your group and so on maybe?'

 

‘Sure…’ Then their stomach rumbles letting them know that it’s getting late in the day.

 

'Good and maybe we can work something out where you can be the one in control too-’

 

‘You can do that?!’ Yuri yells making Yuuri grab his head wincing from the sound.

 

‘Yes there are some instances that we can switch.’ There is happiness from their link, making Yuuri smile. Yes helping this Yuri will be a good choice. ‘I’ve done it once before and we can try it sometime.’

 

‘Yes yes yes. You’re not that bad for a parasite.’ He muses but Yuuri can feel that the other isn't fully convinced yet. ‘But you’re still one of them. I’ll call you piggy instead though.’

 

‘Piggy? What’s that?’ 

 

‘It’s an animal.’ Yuri says not hinting at more. 

 

Yuuri laughs softly, thinking about looking it up later. ‘Well then since that’s settled what do you usually eat?’

 

\--------

 

“You need to keep that body in shape while you are here.” Lilia said looking him up and down as he sat in her office first time that week.

 

“I suppose so.” Yuuri says back rubbing at the slight fat that was growing at his midsection. Really he needed the fat for when they escaped from this city. But if the prima could see it...

 

It had been a month that they had been working together, and Yuri was actually being nice to him. Not all the time since their attempts at switching at failed but he was nicer than the beginning. From his deductions though within the next week or so they would have enough supplies and equipment to leave.

 

“You can come join the dance classes I teach in my spare time. It will take no time at all to make you slimmer and healthier in that body.” She boasted before holding a hand out for him to hand over his notebook.

 

Heart in his throat he does so, hoping this can happen fast and easy like all the other meetings. She makes noises like hmm and whatnot before giving it back to him a frown on her face. “Is there at all any more useful information you can pick up about the human resistance we are looking for in that brain?”

 

“Resistance?” Yuuri questions trying to act like this was the first time hearing about it. It was hard though for souls to lie but handling Yuri for the past few weeks helped hone his skills of it. 

 

“Yes all you have given me the last few meetings is about his childhood before the final invasion happened. I don’t need any of this it’s not important. I need more information about where they will and can be! I need to take down these people before more destruction happens towards us.” She rubs at the bridge of her nose sighing. “How about I just see you next week instead so we can discuss the dance class at that time too.” Then she waved her hand towards the door dismissing him in an instant.

 

Not trying to move too fast to be conspicuous Yuuri stands bowing slightly to her before leaving.

 

‘How can’t information about the destruction of humanity not be important.’ Yuri scoffs but stays quiet as they walk from the building.

 

‘She’s made to look after our society and make sure everything runs properly. Being a prima is hard but I agree the wipe out of humans is wrong but there’s nothing we can do about her.’ Yuuri responds walking out of the building before breathing in deeply. ‘What more do we need to get? My limit for this week is still open. We can get more food or maybe try to get that coat?’

 

‘I want to leave this week. I have a bad feeling about her and what she sounded like in there. So coat and more socks.’ 

 

‘Maybe we can leave but…’ His hand ruffles through the blonde hair that has now hitting at the shoulders. ‘I need to eat more the next few days then. If it’s a few days journey to get to the mountain spot and it could turn wrong at any given moment or if we start at the wrong point-’

 

‘I know that! We just need to get there now! It’s been a month since I probably died in their eyes and I just can’t I-I can’t...think about what is going through all their minds about me.’ Yuri feels like he is crying within his mind and Yuuri wishes he could comfort him. ‘I need to get back to them now and she makes me feel like something more is going to go wrong soon and we need to go now to them please.’

 

Yuuri sighs hearing his determination a little smile twitch on his mouth. ‘Sure I know how much you care about them especially your Deda and Beka. But could you tell me more about Viktor?’ The thoughts and feelings Yuuri felt when Yuri talked about his brother made him feel warm. Not warm just because of the body he was in but in his very being as a soul. He didn't know why but he wanted to keep feeling like that.

 

‘Why do you want to know more about that idiot?’ But Yuri says it in a playful tone showing him images of Viktor instead, as they walked on visiting a few different places as they picked up items for their long haul into the mountains soon. Yuuri didn't want to confirm too much on Yuri's thoughts with about something wrong was going to happen soon but he felt it too. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They two of them leave the city under the prima and Yuri talks to Yuuri about his love of Otabek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised how fast I'm getting into this. Like I know this won't be that long but I'm hoping at least 25 k words. Going to include more about the humans who are in hiding and I might be including more pairings. Thank you for reading and for all the kudos and everything else you guys are doing! Much appreciated!

Yuuri laid the bag down worry coating his stomach as his throat closed up with worry. ‘Should we really do this? I mean yes we should, but right now? Should we really do this now?’ The anxiety of the situation bubbled more as he turned to his pile of clothes they had arranged.

 

‘It’s got to be now. We have a head start on that bitch and we need it if it’s going to work out. When she saw us this afternoon stuffing down all those calorie high foods she knew something was up. I know she does and she lied to you about following you out to go somewhere. Damn parasite.’ Yuri seethed prowling in their shared mind space.

 

‘I think I’m going to be sick…’ Yuuri groaned before squatting down and hugging his knees close to his chest. ‘And souls can’t lie, I mean I do kind of...I’m just pulling loosely at the truth though because of you?’

 

‘You suck at lying but it passes most of the time. None of the the other parasites know anything different except for her. So it’s no doubt she is a well seasoned liar and we need to leave now. Let’s steal the motorbike in the garage downstairs we passed by.’

 

‘But stealing is just as bad as lying. Besides I don’t even know how to ride a bike?’ Yuuri protests rubbing a cheek against a heavily clad knee. ‘We can take a car or go on the train for a bit can’t we?’

 

‘I’ve driven lots of motorbikes before...with Beka. It’ll be muscle memory for the most part.’ Yuri pushed him on before Yuuri relented and started pulling layer after layer of more clothing on. Their small body started up a light sweat under the layers but Yuri said it was needed where they were journeying to. ‘It’s still winter so once be hit deep towards the mountains these layers will feel like nothing at all.’

 

‘Okay…’ Yuuri sighs slinging their probably 50 or so pound bag over his shoulder. ‘How many days you think it will take?’

 

‘3 if we are lucky since we’re on foot. We take snowmobiles and other transportations normally and it would be a few hours then. One time we almost recovered a Russian tank but it broke down halfway home. Bad luck I guess.’

 

Yuuri offers up a small thank you the powers above at that thought before leading them from the flat and down to the garage area. ‘So anyway we have enough for a week. I would be worried about drinks too but with snow all around us it would be fine right?’

 

‘Of course. We need to use our environment as best as we can. The knives that we brought should work okay with taking down a deer or cornering a bear-’

 

‘What the fuck!’ Yuuri yells heart thumping painfully. ‘A bear?! I can’t take one of those down! Are you crazy?’ 

 

Then he feels it, their first mind shift causing their body to fall against the wall and Yuri to whoop loudly a smile appear across his face suddenly as he controls his body again. “Yes!” He calls out feet walking a little unsteadily then with more balance as he continued to walk downstairs. ‘I can move in my body again!’

 

‘Congrats.’ Yuuri says smiling with the other. ‘Now I don’t have to drive the death contraption.’ Settling back into the inner recess of their shared mind space Yuuri blanked out a little tired after their sudden shift. ‘Wake me up if anything happens. Pretend to be me if you come across any other souls.’

 

‘I’ll try but I’m going to live this up til we switch again.’ Yuri said eyeing a black motorcycle before swing his body on it. There wasn’t any keys for it but the bike revved up when started. ‘Sleep in there till then I guess. You deserve it piggy.’

 

‘Yeah yeah.’ Then Yuuri did just that his subconscious getting a break as Yuri took them far away from this mess of a place and deep into the night towards the mountains. Towards where they would find his family and friends and be reunited together. And where I can finally die...Yuuri thought buzzing out into a sort of meditation like sleep.

 

He’s jolted awake suddenly hours later when they fall into a ditch his being instantly taking over the body again like it was made to. Yelling Yuuri rolls while tucking his arms in glad for the extra padding covering their limbs. Once their body stops he feels for anything to be broken and sighs finding nothing more than a little road rash on their hands. It’ll be a bitch but with a little bit of the heal ointment it should be fine. ‘Yuri what happened?’ Yuuri asks once everything calmed down.

 

‘I panicked. I-I thought I saw the van we use to use sometimes for raids and I drove for the side.’ He does sound panicky is whole self shaking within. ‘I mean we are close to the mountain range but there’s no way it could of been them right?’

 

Yuuri offers up some support cocooning the mess of Yuri in a sort of hug. 'Hey it’s okay. I bet it wasn’t them you probably just saw things. It happens it’ll be okay.’

 

‘B-but...what if they don’t except me back? What if they look at my eyes and all they see is you in them. Even if you are a freak with gold instead of silver they will know I’m not myself.’ Then he cries pulling at Yuuri’s heart more grabbing him close. ‘I don’t know if I can handle Beka doing something like that to me.’

 

‘We will have to see when that happens. I can’t say for sure nothing bad will happen since everybody hates souls and what we do but...I know if we show them we aren’t bad we can fix it.’ He wants to continue talking about this but Yuuri knows they have to continue on and looks over the motorcycle Yuri had been riding accessing the damage. Letting the other cry he touches the bike trying to see if anything is wrong with it. ‘It’s just got some dents and the air outtake won’t be the same but we should be fine.’

 

‘How did you do that? It was like you saw the blueprint of it in here.’ Yuri says in awe some of the fears and tears gone from his voice. 

 

‘It’s just part of my special ability. Along with the gold eyes instead of silver thing I think.’ Yuuri nods moving them back to the road. He doesn’t add anything about his anxiety and depression like thoughts knowing they aren’t special at all. ‘So...how do I ride this? I would love to switch with you again but I don’t know how we did it in the first place.’

 

‘Yeah I would love to to but we just got to continue as best as we can. See your handle on the right move it forward a few times to start it. Then the pedals.’ And Yuri continues on an anxious yet thrilled Yuuri being guided to start it. ‘Now the big thing is keeping your balance as you go.’

 

‘O-kay.’ Then they started moving slowly their dim light in the night guiding them. ‘It’s not that bad.’

 

‘No it’s even more fun when you ride with somebody else though.’ Yuri says whimsically thinking about Beka. 

 

‘What is it like? The feelings you have with him?’ The whole concept of how the two humans acted towards each other sent a thrill though Yuuri well as other things.

 

‘I feel light and happy, yet anxious and worried all the time when I think about him. We’re more than friends and...I love him.’ Yuri confessed sighing at the thought. ‘But we weren’t always like that though. I use to be mad and angry all the time when we first met. My mother had been taken, Viktor and Deda were all the family that I had. I just couldn’t trust others in my life. We kept running though from everything then, going out and finding more and more humans along the way before claiming the base we have now..’ He chuckles sadly at himself thinking about his past. ‘But when others tried helping me or try to talk to me I would yell and push them away just to hide. Viktor was always sad for me and acted like a knight trying to protect me. So when Otebek came into my life he tried opening me up like none of the others did. We basked in the quietness between us no conversation going yet it was pleasant to be near him. He never asked me for more than that. Viktor was happy in my improvement and left us alone to become friends.’

 

Yuri pauses watching Yuuri ride down the road offering some directions to take as they went on. ‘I finally broke down and talked to him one day. I cried so long and hard it was like a dam broke and the floodgates could do nothing against it. Then he talked and we felt whole when we each did. We talked all the time and even if we didn’t voice what we wanted from each other one look and we knew. And I trulylove him with all my being.’

 

Yuuri smiles nodding. ‘I can’t say I know what love is but when you talk about I can feel it. Thank you for sharing this with me.’

 

‘Of course piggy. And maybe you’ll find love too. Just don’t gross it up if it’s with my brother though. The old man won’t deserve someone like you.’

 

‘Wahh-what!’ Yuuri yelps the bike swerving a little as they rode on heart pounding fast. ‘Why would you say something like that? Besides...it could never work out for me between anybody. Or did you forget for a moment that I’m a parasite that is just taking over your body? If either of them see us now what would be the first reaction from them?’ Cruelly Yuuri pokes at Yuri almost sad at his own thoughts. ‘A bullet through our head. I don’t deserve happiness it’s quite apparent from all the useless lives I’ve had till now. Even if I hadn’t chosen Earth this go round, I would of figured it out soon that I’m not worthy of living anymore.’

 

He feels hot tears flash down his face but Yuuri continues on the bike going a little faster now. ‘I just want you to be happy now. I need to show somebody how to get me out of you and it’ll all be okay again-’ He doesn’t see the truck moving til it’s too late. It isn’t another ditch fall like they had before but worst. Laying on the side of the road Yuuri remembers the pain like of when Yuri fell causing a whimper to come out of his mouth.

 

Yuri is quiet probably letting him deal with the pain himself. One of his arms hurts to move maybe broken and his lungs burns from bruised ribs but overall it was a pretty minor crash considering how fast Yuuri had been going. Head spinning and making everything feel dizzy Yuuri continues to lie there before somebody comes over to lift the helmet off his head a gasp coming from above him. 

 

Heart thudding painfully Yuri resurfaces again staring straight into a pair of brown eyes before they both fall unconscious due to the pain. “Beka you found us.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri wakes up and gets to talk to Otabek with Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't going very fast far. Going to have Phichit and Chris appear soon. Also need to figure out roles for other characters but it's going to be fun! I'm happy for all the kudos and love for this thank you guys!

Slowly Yuuri wakes up trying to stay quiet through the pain in his right arm. There were voices near him alerting him he wasn’t alone. Yuri stays quiet too listening to the conversation as it goes on but he can feel him there gripping Yuuri tightly. 'Who's there you think?'

 

“And why did you think it was a good idea to bring your parasite boyfriend back to the caves?” A voice mocked stomping on the floor. That’s probably why he woke up Yuuri muses listening for more. “For all we could know he’s trying to lead more of them to us!”

 

Another voice enters the fray letting his opinion go through. “I don’t think he is in touch with any of the other ones. They would of tried getting him if he was. So then are you so certain that Yuri is a parasite now? I’ve looked at his eyes and there isn’t any silver there.” Otabek’s voice is calm pushing at the other. “Now I want you out of here so I can tend to him.”

 

“I can’t believe you. You’re going to get us all killed.” The other scoffs leaving the room in a hurry it sounded like.

 

‘Who was that talking to Beka?’ Yuuri questions his eyes still shut, blocking everything out. His arm throbbed but he powered through it pretending to sleep.

 

‘I think it’s JJ. He is such a whiny thing ever since Isabella accidently got split up from us. Everybody thinks she got captured and turned into...well like what happened to me.’ 

 

‘Oh…” Yuuri  says breathing deeply. ‘I’m sor-’

 

‘Cut that bullshit we’ve been over this before. You have nothing to be sorry for. You didn’t ask for this and you have been trying so hard for me to be just me again. If anything I should be thanking you piggy.’ Yuri says, the name holding some affection with it. 

 

‘I ah guess so.’ Then he feels somebody touch his face jolting him from Yuri and into the real world.

 

“I see you’re awake. I didn’t think you would be up that quick.” Otabek says his eyes cold but having a hint of hope in them. 

 

Too bad Yuuri has to kill that hope. “Well I can’t really sleep when there’s JJ screaming in the background.”

 

Eyes flicker away then back probably focusing hard on his eyes. Yuuri can see him swallow the action looking painful as he does. “I know...he’s been a handful trying to get in here as well as others. Please give me Yuri back.” And that comment pulls at Yuuri’s heart making him shudder as he talks to Yuri now looking away.

 

‘You think you can try switching with me? He needs you.’

 

‘I know he does but I don’t know how we do it yet. I think it only happens when you are under high emotions or stress. Try doing something like that I guess?’ Yuri says radiating hope too as the love of his life stands right in front of them inches away.

 

‘What like wow we’re going to die faster than I thought? They tried knocking us off the road. So now our fuckin arm is broken and-’ It works as Yuuri is pushed back into their mind space to look out at the scene in front of him.

 

“Beka oh Beka.” Yuri cries his good hand going up to cup his face. Tears pool at the corners of his eyes but he just blinks at them staring Otabek in the eyes. “I’m here, I’m here it’s just hard to do. But piggy is trying his best to help me I swear. I just never thought I was going to see you again.” The tears fall as he moves closer to him their chests inches from each other.

 

Then Otabek breaks down pulling Yuri into a fast hug kissing the top of his head. “Don’t ever do that to me again. Watching you sacrifice yourself just for some supplies was awful. I thought you died.”

 

“But I’m here now.” Yuri says a bit muffled.

 

“I know that but then again you aren’t. You have been taken over by one of them damn monsters.” Yuuri winces hiding deeper in the mind space. He knows he’s a monster yet why did it hurt worse when others say so.

 

Yuri growls pushing at Otabek. “He’s not a monster! He’s the reason I’m here right now! If any other parasite had been put in me I don’t know I could say the same thing. Yuuri is gentle and kind and loves all of you like me now. He’s a part of me and all he wants to do is help me. Help all of us over his own kind. Then...then he wants to show us how to take them out...and die…”

 

‘Yuri…’ Yuuri says quietly patting at his essence. ‘It’s okay-’

 

“No it’s not okay!” Tears fall down his face his left hand clutching Otabek’s shirt. “Beka I don’t want Yuuri to die but I want to be me again. Why is it so hard?”

 

Otabek is interrupted from answering Yuri, when the hospital door is opened. “Yuuuuri~ I heard you got back finally!”

 

“Oh fuck who told him?” Yuri hisses scooting on the bed backwards eyes widening. 'Shit shit shit.'

 

“It wasn’t me maybe it was one of the other guys I was with?” Otabek looks at him then he looks away towards the front of the room.

 

“Yuri there you are!” Viktor beams pulling aside the curtain surrounding them in his bed. “Oh and Otabek you’re here too that’s good. Now let me hug my little brother.” Arms reach out to hug Yuri but Yuri just backs up more back hitting the wall.

 

“Oh fuck no back off.” 

 

“Yuuuri why are you always mean to me?” Viktor pouts letting his arms fall a little. “Oh what happened to your arm. And face. And hey what's wrong with your-” He stops talking staring at his eyes.

 

Yuri looks down then back up heart thumping painfully. “Now Viktor I need to talk to you-” 

 

But Viktor interrupts him hands grabbing at Yuri’s neck and squeezing. “You monster how dare you use my brother against me. I’ll kill you.”

 

“Viktor stop-” Then Yuuri stops hearing anything else go on the air being ripped from their lungs pulling Yuri away from everything too. His eyes water for a different reason from before and his left hand comes up to claw at Viktor’s hands around his throat. But the taller doesn’t stop but instead presses harder probably in hopes to break his neck.

 

It’s too much and Yuuri feels black dots enter his vision because of him. No he needs to keep them alive a little bit longer, he needed to stay alive til Yuri could...his hand falls touching now at Viktor’s chest feeling his heart underneath.

 

Pulling at the fears and worry from there, Yuuri can see Viktor’s eyes widen before he finally slackens his hold enough for Otabek to pull him off and restrain him. With the pressure off his throat Yuuri gulps down breaths coughing and choking as he does. He can’t look at the other two in the room fear gripping him about them. Curling in on himself, he moves his legs up and starts rocking himself back and forth. ‘He tried killing us…’

 

‘He doesn’t know about us…’ But Yuri too feels heartbroken that his brother did that. They stay huddled together the outside world locked away from them. He doesn't hear the door opening and closing nor hear when somebody shifts on the bed with them moving closer.

 

Somebody touches their shoulder making Yuuri at least move to take care of their body in case of attack. But Otabek sits there next to him, hesitant yet eager to see him it seems. In his hand is pills and a glass of water with it. “For the pain.” He says waiting for Yuuri to take them.

 

Thinking about his arm Yuuri shakes his head while pushing his offering hand away. “No keep it for somebody else; we can live with the pain.”

 

“So Yuri is right that you are kind.” Otabek muses but he doesn’t budge from giving him the pain killers. 

 

Looking blankly at him Yuuri shrugs wincing at the motion concern flooding Otabek's eyes. “Well I guess so or very selfish I guess.” His eyes look at the pills but he too doesn’t budge, Yuri pulling for him to keep his ground even if it is against his love. “Didn’t you guys go through my bag yet and look at the medicine I had in there? Taking those pills would be worse off since they are years old. Those have probably lost their potency.”

 

Shock goes through Otabek’s face before he chuckles taking the pills away finally but hands him the water now. To which Yuuri gratefully chugs it down his aching throat getting some relief. “No we haven’t gone through your bag yet. We actually left it outside just in case there was anything dangerous in it.”

 

“Don’t worry too much what’s in it.” Yuuri murmurs closing his eyes resting his head against a knee. “There’s suppose to be food for a week in there for us. Lots of medicine for you guys and extra clothing. Oh and ingredients to make Pirozhki. Yuri wanted Deda to make it some time with him again. He misses you guys.” The emotion comes though in his voice but he can’t open his eyes again to see the disappointment in Otabek’s eyes. “Missed you a lot but now it hurts. It hurts so much inside. And I’m sorry I didn’t bring him back to you the right way. This is the best I could do though. The best way Yuri could come back to you.”

 

He feels arms around him but he still doesn’t open his eyes. Heart pounding Yuri smiles inside leaning them into the embrace easily. “I’m happy you’re trying at all. Thank you for coming to us. I’m going to protect you from the others from now on. I know Yuri is in there and that you want him to be happy. So thank you.” Otabek kisses his forehead again and Yuuri does feel protected under the other's watch. Eyes still closed he starts to fall asleep in the his hold, the course of the day weighing heavily on them. They think a little about what did led to this moment dread and worry filling them easily.

 

Yuri is unhappy with his brother’s reaction from before but Yuuri can’t blame Viktor too much for what he did to them. It hurts but Yuuri wants to try and fix the bond of the two in the future. At that thought they fall asleep not moving or waking for many many hours later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri meets Phichit and makes a friend with him while they talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh with this much love of course it helps me want to write faster! I mean it helps make the words flow easier lol. As you can see it is getting quite different from the original story. I'm keeping a lot of the same plot and ideas so...yeah eventually something bad will happen with JJ and Yuuri but it'll be okay I promise! Enjoy and thank you for all the love I really appreciate it!

Yuuri wakes up with a crick in his neck but no Otabek. Moving his limbs out slowly he huffs as the pain of his arm comes through first. ‘Ow ow ow.’

 

‘Hurts worse than last time.’ Yuri comments sharing some of the pain with Yuuri. ‘You think we can ask them for some of the pain spray we packed?’

 

‘Probably not.’ Yuuri responds shutting his eyes again from the pain. ‘It would be nice but I don’t think anybody would let a parasite use it.’

 

‘Otabek could get it for us. And you’re not a parasite Yuuri.’ 

 

‘Yeah well Otabek isn’t here for us to know..’ But Yuuri doesn’t make it sound mean now avoiding the last part Yuri said. He’s a little unhappy that Otabek wasn’t around worry coming over both of them. ‘Come on let’s at least get out of this bed or something.’ 

 

The other agrees as Yuuri stands up keeping his eyes shut in pain. Everything else just aches and slowly Yuuri moves them up and over to a sink to see the damage. Above it is a mirror that he stares into blinking owlishly. ‘We look like crap.’ And it’s true, half his face is bruised falling in line with the side they fell on, along with some cuts and welts here and there. Yuri’s green eyes stare back at him red from the crying they both did.

 

Then ever present is the golden ring around Yuri’s eyes that’s shows Yuuri’s inhabiting his body. ‘Why do you think it’s gold instead of silver?’ Yuri asks both of them staring at the reflection.

 

‘I don’t know. Maybe it’s cause you’re still here. Nothing I researched said anybody else had this occurrence. Maybe I’m just special.’ Yuuri says quietly but really he thinks there’s nothing at all special about himself.

 

‘Yeah like that sick trick you did to Viktor yesterday. What the fuck was that anyway?’ Yuri asks thoughts clouding himself as he asks.

 

‘I was helping fix him. I pulled at the bad in him and stopped the flow making him act like he did. He still has those thoughts and feelings but I blocked them for a moment. Like I said I’m a fixer.’ Yuuri says backing away from the sink as he then looks down at their broken arm. 

 

They are both interrupted from their talking when the door bursts open causing Yuuri to jump. “Rise and shine sleepy head!” A voice yells making Yuuri in turn press his back to the wall afraid. “Hey you’re up already well that makes my work easier.” The newcomer grins walking closer before extending an arm out. “Names Phichit nice to meetcha.”

 

“I…” Yuuri closes his mouth not knowing what to say his working hand gripping the bottom of his shirt. ‘Did you know a Phichit from before?’

 

‘Hell no I don’t know this loser maybe we could get away from him. I don’t really sense any bad intent from him but you never know.’

 

Nodding Yuuri looks at Phichit again offering a small smile back but does not reach out to shake his hand back. “Ah yeah likewise.”

 

“You didn’t give me your name.” Phichit says pointedly taking his hand away but starts to  invade more of Yuuri’s space. 

 

“Where’s Otabek?” Yuuri says instead inching away from the boy slowly getting into a corner though..

 

“He’s in the kitchen area getting us some food. So he told me on the way to come watch over you.” There’s a giggle at the end of this that makes Yuuri pause letting Yuri take over instantly.

 

“But I don’t know you.” Yuri growls invancing instead of cowering like Yuuri had been a moment ago. “Why would Beka trust you to protect me when you look like you can barely lift 20 pounds.”

 

The smile falters on Phichit’s mouth before growing wider. “First off rude, and second it’s nice to know Otabek is telling the truth that you’re still there Yuri.”

 

Yuri gapes at him then shuts his mouth angry at his comment. “Of fucking course Beka is telling the truth what the fuck else did he say?”

 

“Not much just to keep you away from your brother.” Phichit offers before looking down at his arm concern flashing across his face. “It looks like that needs to be wrapped. Can you even move your arm?”

 

Yuri looks down, Yuuri himself feeling for the injury. It was slowly becoming a normal thing the pain but that didn’t help much. ‘Hey touch your left hand to it for me.’ Yuuri asks watching him as he does so. ‘Ah...okay it’s just a clean break on your um...oh Ulna it’s called! We can move elbow down but I don’t know about the hand part because of the muscles.’

 

“Piggy says my Ulna is a clean break right here and that maybe moving the rest of my arm below my elbow isn’t a good idea.”

 

“Ah so his name is piggy? That’s really cute and wait he can know what’s wrong with your body? That’s so cool!” Phichit smiles wider moving to root around in a supply cabinet nearby. “We should hurry up and put a case on that so it can heal properly.”

 

“His name’s not piggy and kind of I guess. I don’t really know the full extent of his powers or whatever it is.” Yuri grumbles sitting down in a chair near a table while Phichit bustled over his arm with gauze and things. He winced every so often when Phichit wrapped it around this arm but once the plaster was coated over it his arm did feel much better.

 

“Thanks.” Yuri said holding his arm up. It still hurt but the pain was dulling much better since they started sharing the pain. Yuuri though was getting tired again from not being in control of their body his mind drifting in their shared space.

 

He didn’t say anything to Yuri though, just wadded through the background listening to them talk. Being this way for too long though probably wouldn’t be good.

 

“Of course! I can’t do that great of a job compared to Chris though but I think it looks pretty good.”

 

“So Chris is still the nurse of this place? When is he going to give up the ‘sexy nurse’ idea of his already.” Speaking of Chris, he was probably with his brother comforting him or some shit. Yuri frowned before touching his neck. The ghost imprint of fingers felt like they still were there wrapped around it. ‘That bastard.’

 

‘But he’s still your brother.’ Yuuri says wearily picking up on Yuri’s aggression.

 

‘That doesn’t mean shit. He tried killing you, killing me he needs to stop being such a crybaby about everything.’

 

‘You’re not giving him enough credit-’

 

‘Oh fuck that he just needs to grow bigger balls already.’ Then Yuri huffs pushing Yuuri back in control while he seethings in the background.

 

Blinking his eyes after the conversation Yuuri looks up to see Phichit stare at him with something akin to curiosity. “It’s interesting how you two work.” Phichit muses moving to put the supplies up while talking. “I can see when you two talk. The gold around your eyes brightens or dims accordingly it seems. Pretty fascinating. Are there other parasites like you?”

 

“We mostly go by souls.” Yuuri inputs as his left hand cups his head up. The parasite comment hurt still but he wasn’t letting it faze him that much. “And none that I know, I’m apparently the first to have gold eyes over silver ones.”

 

“Neat. So you going to tell me your name finally?”

 

A weary smile lifts up Yuuri’s face as he laughs. “It’s actually the same as his but the u is more pronounced. It’s Yuuri.”

 

“Hmm I see why you didn’t tell me before. Sounds like we need to at least come up with a nickname or something.” Then Phichit walks back in forth in place settling on the word gold as he revolved different ways of saying it. Yuuri watches a light smile falling on his lips.

 

“How about calling you Kin-iro? I mean yeah we are in Russia but personally you give off an more asian vibe like myself. Just using Thai wouldn’t be well wholly appropriate you know?” Phichit asks looking at Yuuri.

 

Both Yuri and Yuuri muse over the name nodding. “How about just Kin. Call me Yuuri if you want to but I guess I need to get use to another name that doesn’t sound like his.”

 

“Perfect! We’re going to be the best of friends!”

 

“Ah um yeah, sure we will.” Yuuri smiles along with him hearing a remark from Yuri saying that he’s going to barf.

 

\------

 

Some time later Otabek comes back bringing food for them all. A smile edges at the corner of his lips as he places a try down for Yuuri. He can’t quite return the smile instead saying thank you while looking down. His eyebrows notch up when he sees the fruit.

 

“We looked over your bag and took the items from with in it. The fruits and meats we are using but for the most part I’ll try sneaking some to you too. I’m keeping the pirozhki ingredients hidden for later.” Otabek says at his look before sitting down opposite of him. “I haven’t told Nikoli that you were here yet. But I’m guess most of the people here know that you are already.”

 

“Is that a bad or good thing?” Yuuri questions popping a grape in. His hand shakes a little as he moves to drink the water in front of him. Come on calm down calm down.

 

“A little of both I guess.” Phichit answers eating his own fruit now his face showing joy when he does. “We don’t keep your kind here but when people heard that it was Yuri everybody’s back of their neck stood on end. Yuri’s a little spit fire around here I heard, when I was rescued.”

 

‘Damn right I am.” Yuri fluffs with pride making Yuuri laugh. ‘Hey are you mocking me?’

 

‘Well it’s kind of hard to imagine when you aren’t that tall-’

 

‘I’m 5’4 that’s plenty tall enough!’ Yuri yelled but Yuuri continued laughing.

 

‘And yet you are so young.’ He tutts biting his strip of meat under the curious glances of the other two. He keeps the conversation private between him and Yuri though his cheeks reddening with glee.

 

‘I’m 18 So I’m old enough for many things.’

 

‘Ah no still so young. Become 5 million years old then talk to me.’ Yuuri boasts finishing off their meal before washing it away with his water. There was still a soft cushion gripping their midsection but Yuuri knew they could get rid of it soon after they started healing more. ‘Maybe dancing yeah dancing would be fun.’ Yuuri mused and Yuri nodded not caring too much.

 

‘Do what you want it’ll probably disappear before you know it. How old are you anyway?’ He latches on asking more about Yuuri himself. But Yuuri is stopped from answering when Phichit takes them back from their thoughts.

 

“He’s a spit fire now isn’t he Kin?” Phichit asks a knowing smirk on his mouth. 

 

“Ah yeah he’s always like that though isn’t he? It’s what makes him so likeable.” Yuuri smiles again looking at Otabek as he does so. There is different look on his face but it is soon hidden as they all finish eating. “So I’m guessing I’m to be kept in here right?” He asks biting his bottom lip a little looking at the room. As long as he’s protected a little while longer it should be fine. But the room felt so wrong the area big and open yet at the same time feeling like a room for death.

 

“I was hoping I could take you to my bunking area. It would be easier to watch over you there.” Otabek says piling the dishes together. “I’ve taken myself off for raids and traded with Georgi. Apparently Anya finally broke it off with him and I felt like he needed some distance from here for now.” A grimsp goes across his face not saying more on that matter really.

 

‘Finally? They were always breaking up and getting back together what’s the reason it’s finally over?’ Yuri questions acting like he didn’t care that much but really it seemed like he did.

 

“Why did she break up with him this time?” Yuuri questioned for them staring at his new cast than at the eyes of the other two. He didn’t feel like looking at others eyes anymore it felt like. Them seeing the gold surrounding the green felt like that’s all they saw. Judging and analyzing and-

 

‘They aren’t doing that they believe us. We just need to get others to believe us now.’ Yuri hushs him as they listen for their answer.

 

“She saw somebody new and tossed Georgie aside.” Otabek gives walking towards the door. “Do you want to come with or stay with Phichit for a while?”

 

“You.” Yuuri blurts out and then blushes scrambling to pick up what he just said. “I-I mean I would like to get out of this room please.”

 

“Are you sure you’re not just trying to avoid me now that you’ve met me? Oh Kin I’m so hurt!” Then Phichit laughs waving a hand at him. “It’s all good I’ve got to go find my boyfriend anyway. I don’t want to see those two passing the bottle again though.” A frown turns his smile down. “They can’t really get drunk per say just a really tipsy Chris is kind of annoying.”

 

“Passing the bottle?” Yuuri questions while Yuri boils anger everywhere coating their mind. 

 

‘Fucking Viktor and him feeling sorry for himself!’ Yuri yells stomping in their shared area. ‘If anybody is deserving of a pity party it’s us! That fucker doesn’t even care how or why we are here. Just...fucking fuck fuck.’

 

‘Fuck indeed.’ Yuuri grins the word feeling funny to him as he laughs.

 

The other laughs at Yuuri finally saying fuck too before he feels a hand touch his face Yuuri jumping at the sudden motion. “Don’t worry about what they are doing worry about yourself and Yuri okay?” Otabek says gently rubbing his cheek. His body leans into it but a deep blush covers his cheeks at the motion. Moving back he let’s go of his face just to grab his good hand. “Come on let’s go to the kitchens then maybe go to the lake after.”

 

“Lake?” Yuuri squeaks freaking out about how handsy Otabek is getting with him.

 

‘Pay no mind to him just go with it. It feels nice.’ Yuri murmurs anger dissipating into quietness. Yuuri nods squeezing Otabek back for Yuri. It’s true it felt nice but it’s not for him it’s for Yuri this affection and it curls a little unhappily in his gut even though he still goes with it.

 

“Yeah Yuri likes to skate sometimes do you want to try?” They walk on down the tunnel nobody else passing them yet. Weird. “It’s like dancing but on ice.”

 

“Oh...yeah I want to try.” Yuuri swallows following him as they go on. Skating did sound nice and fun. If it’s like dancing it would be nice. His arm throbs but he shakes through the pain a little excited now to skate.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri shows Yuuri how to skate and then that leads them to finding out who's their soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought of the original Host as why the souls inhabit humans was not just because of the mental process of us but the whole heart body and soul. This is different for the original host but I love how it's coming along. And oh hey look at that just a few hours after the other chapter is put up. Whelp fml. Enjoy, and thank you so so sooooo very much for the love on this. Once again I greatly appreciate it!

Nobody stops them on their way to the kitchens and then to the lake. There’s curious glances tossed their way but the people on duty carry on leaving the two boys on their way.

 

Yuuri’s eyes widen as they finally make their way out of a series of tunnels and open out to a clearing wide opened above to show light bounding down to them. Then in the middle under the opening is a small lake like Otabek said.

 

‘It’s pretty.’ Yuuri beams looking at the ice on the ground. ‘How does it stay like this?’

 

‘Because of the weather piggy. Also it’s not that deep so if it does crack there’s no worry if you fall in.’ Yuri sounds pumped looking at the ice. ‘Go over to the right side my skates should be over there somewhere.’

 

Nodding Yuuri moves to the side trying to find the skates but winds up empty. “Hey Otabek-” But he pauses when he looks around. 

 

A gentle smile plays on Otabek’s face. “Are these what you’re looking for?” He asks before indicating Yuuri to sit down. The skates have leopard print on the sides and the blades look sharp under the covers that keep them safe. Yuuri smiles back looking at them and wanting them on now.

 

“Yeah.” Then he offers a foot to Otabek as he closes his eyes. Gently the other changes the shoes before sliding the skate on. Laces tied tight Yuuri feels for the muscle memory getting excited to skate.

 

‘I know I know I want to too.’ Yuri laughs at the happiness he feels from him. Really this is the first time he has seen the soul happy and Yuri wants to try and keep him that way. ‘I get to teach you some jumps.’

 

‘Are you sure I can even skate?’ Yuuri questions back still bubbling with joy. Both skates are on now and he opens his eyes looking into dark eyes kneeling in front of him.

 

“Ready?” Otabek asks helping Yuuri stand and walk to the edge. It looked like somebody had thrown a fresh layer of water on it so that it could be smooth again. 

 

Yuuri doesn’t answer looking at the ice before moving his free hand to wipe at his hair. ‘Of course you can.’ Yuri says finally as they take the guards off before gliding on the ice. Stumbling for a moment Yuri grabs their body handling it so Yuuri can get the feel of it. ‘Come on you try.’ He smiles twirling them around and going backwards gaining a little speed. “Beka!”

 

Otabek smiles waving him from the sideline. 

 

Smiling back at him Yuri skates holding Yuuri closer to feel how to do it. ‘I’ll show you a program I made then you try skating a bit okay?’

 

‘Yeah it feels so nice and pretty.’ Yuuri says feeling the movements as they skate on the ice. It is like dancing.

 

Yuri glides to the center before getting into his starter pose head looking up to the sky. No music is playing for them but Yuri can hear the music like it was bouncing off the walls a crowd cheering for them as he moves around. ‘Before any of you were found to be here I use to skate a lot. I was still young but I always hope we can get back what we lost then. Viktor is way better than me and he was just getting ready to leave the Junior League when all hell broke loose. I don’t blame you for our problems but I wish things didn’t come to be like this.’

 

They still move across the ice, Yuri sometimes closing his eyes losing himself to the emotion he was putting through into the skating. But soon the music in his head was ending and he ending in a pose breathing a little harder but it felt nice. ‘Your turn.’ He teases standing still on the ice as they switch. 

 

Yuuri feels like a newborn deer as he moves a little wobbly at first, but soon Yuri’s body knows what he wants to do and he spins moving like it’s second nature. ‘I appreciate all you share with me Yuri, now I want to share something with you. It’s not as great as your dance but it’s still full of emotion. I know it’s weird to call it a mating dance but really in translation that’s what it kind of is. If you are okay with me doing it I’ll improv to let it fit for the ice.’

 

‘By mating dance you better not mean you’re going to have sex on the ice.’ Yuri deadpans but soon laughs slapping at Yuuri’s blushing mess. ‘Otabek is right over there.’

 

‘Being a mate doesn’t just mean that you have to have sex!’ Yuuri looks over at Otabek then back at the ice yelling at Yuri while blushing. ‘Most places I’ve been to don't have the thought of only getting love by having sex! It's unheard of even in some places! Sex doesn’t mean love, no by mating dance I mean dancing for your one true half. Many souls believe in it and...I’ve seen it in action yet it has never happened to me. Nor will it ever probably. It’s a dance of love and-’

 

‘Okay okay stop being so sappy. What do you have to do for your mate dance?’ Yuri asks a little bit intrigued about Yuuri’s ranting yet weary. 

 

‘I need to combine our pieces of soul and move us around till we start resonating with our other halves.’ He chews at his cheek his feet stopping them in the middle of the ice the skates digging a little so they stop there. ‘Like I said it’s never happened to me but I think if I dance with you we can find your other half.’ 

 

The last sentence is left hanging but he knows a little with the way Otabek and him are that the likelihood of them being a pair is very probable. ‘This is a lot of information but yes let’s try it.’

 

Nodding Yuuri closes his eyes listening now for where they need to go the music of their heart quiet. It’s a slow process as the two of them try to combine together but then Yuuri sees it. Small but it is there a little tiny piece of a soul just like him within Yuri. Smiling sadly at it he nurtures it till it glows sharing it’s warmth with him. This is why other souls go for just humans on this earth. A body with a little bit of soul within makes it compatible. 

 

But the thought saddens him as he thinks about all the humans souls killed off just because his species wanted to live like them. Tears weigh at the corner of his eyes but he keeps them shut as they spin on the ice. Then deep in their shared existence Yuuri feels the others very being flicker reaching out to him.

 

‘There you are.’ Yuuri cooes embracing Yuri’s soul piece within his own. And when he does their own music plays louder in their mind. He dances, they dance to it on the ice, calling loudly for the other piece of them. They aren’t a match themselves but in this moment they are truly one crying for the same thing. 

 

Neither know how long they skate the spins and jumps making their body tired but they continue feeling for their mate nothing stopping them til they do. It’s beautiful and sad, then Yuuri can’t help crying as the music comes out of his mouth quietly into the area. ‘Do you feel that?’ He asks a cord of warmth coming from them to another person. 

 

‘Y-yeah.’ Yuri too cries feeling their body cooling down from the dancing nearing its end. ‘I feel them, they’re here!’

 

‘Yes...yes they are.’ Yuuri says letting Yuri’s happiness grip them instead of the disappointment that will soon come to him after they stop dancing. He danced like this three times already in his life, one more time isn’t going to change anything about him having a mate. The music flows sweetly from his mouth. The notes he sings sounding different in Yuri’s body than ones he used before. The song ending as he glides back to the center a hand over his heart then another pointed out to Yuri’s mate his eyes opening as he does so.

 

Their souls fall away from each other when they see it’s not just Otabek they are pointing at, but Viktor is there too staring at them wide eyed and an odd expression on his face.

 

‘Yuuri what does this mean?’ Yuri asks shock and joy lighting up his voice.

 

‘I-I don’t know.’ He skates them close by lazily stopping a few feet away looking down at the other two.

 

“What was that?” Otabek breaks the silence wonder in his voice feeling the connection probably with Yuri. “It felt as if you were pulling me to you Yuri-”

 

“Yes what was that parasite.” Viktor says coldly feeling as if he is slapping Yuuri with that comment.

 

Jerking back at it, Yuuri continue to looks down his face blank as he talked. “It was just a d-dance…” But even that comment sounds so fake as he lies.

 

‘Just a dance, you need to tell them piggy-’

 

‘Tell them what that I’m a freaky parasite that used my weird alien powers so that they could feel their soulmates? Like they are going to believe that.’ Yuuri says harshly gripping their arm hard vision blurring a little as everything starts to wobble. The hard touch brings him back into reality of how hard he worked Yuri’s body up. It also brings the anxiety and frustration of the situation closing in on him. He wheezes as he feels the burn in his lungs then legs as he quickly falls on the ice feeling like jelly.

 

Arms come around him on both sides and he numbly keeps staring down at the ice not getting enough breath as he panics. How can they still want to talk to him? Weezing again he tries gulping sweet air in but still freaks out. 

 

He hears a voice next to him telling him to breath in, hold it then breath out again. It starts working after a moment as his vision clears the spots dancing away just as quickly as he got them. “T-thanks.” Yuuri whispers looking over to Otabek.

 

“It wasn’t me it was Viktor.”

 

Eyes wide he jerks his head over to his other side, staring deep into a pair of blue eyes his heart starting to pound louder as he couldn’t look away from him. Viktor still has a weird expression on his face but now there is something else bubbling under the surface that Yuuri can’t quite read.

 

‘When you danced you called for your soulmate too didn’t you. Your soulmate finally answered your call it looks like.’ Yuri says watching everything from the background. Everything is silent before Yuuri jerks his head down in a nod.

 

‘Yes.’ He answers closing his eyes again feeling for the cord that tied them together. Barely it pulsed between the two and it scared him. Really how could Viktor ever love a parasite? He had made it quite clear the day before what he thought of them. Shivering Yuuri rubs his cast pain echoing in his arm as well as his head and heart. ‘But why now, why do I get to have a soulmate now?’

 

But Yuri doesn’t answer him. Mostly because he doesn’t have an answer for him to his question. And the other because Yuuri himself needs to find the answer.

 

Arms help pick Yuuri up before sliding the skates off and protecting them for later. His feet feel small without the tightness they were provided with before his normal shoes slide on.

 

“You don’t have to tell me now what that was about but it would be nice if you would at some point.” Otabek says pulling Yuuri to stand.

 

Nodding Yuuri looks up blinking when he doesn’t see Viktor. The pull is still there but somewhat muted now.

 

“He went back to his room I think.” Otabek provides his hand holding Yuuri’s as they navigate down the tunnels. It’s still not that crowded but Yuuri feels as if eyes are watching the back of his neck more and it scares him. “I’ve got an extra sleeping bag in here if we need it. Beds are hard to come by.” 

 

Yuuri nods again his voice not coming through at the moment.

 

‘Beka and I use to sleep together when we were in here.’ Yuri grumbles eyeing the sleeping bag in question. ‘Tell him just to hold us tonight then see what happens.’

 

‘You’re lucky I’m mentally drained enough not to care.’

 

“Beka let me lay with you for a bit.” Yuuri says eyes looking into Otabek’s pretending to be Yuri for moment. “Like we did before in here, please I need you to hold me.” And it’s true Yuuri does feel like he needs somebody to hold him. If he doesn’t he feels like he is going to break into a million pieces.

 

“Of course.” Then he eases Yuuri down to the bed spooning him from behind. “I can’t stay long I’ll have to talk to the elders but I’ll make sure you’re alright.”

 

“Mhmm.” He responds closing his eyes, but he doesn’t sleep just lays there. He hears Otabek leave later, it could of been hours or minutes but they keep laying there thinking. When somebody else enters Yuuri shudders for a moment before his eyes flutter open. 

 

Viktor stands in front of the door watching them. No words flow between them, but if Otabek trusts him even after yesterday’s incident then Yuuri doesn’t care. Shutting his eyes again they sleep deep and dreamless as not so cold blue eyes watch them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's days in the caves deep within the mountain starts getting a nice constant pace to them. Then he meets Makka and Viktor tells him more about what happened to his and Yuri's mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's so much I want to write on this note but I always seem to draw a blank at this part. I'm just going to say some days I have time others I do not. I would love to do this as a daily thing of a thousand to two thousand words but time hinders that process. Thank you so so sooooo very much for all the love. As you can see it really does help people write faster and easier. Though I looked over some of the last chapters and saw so many mistakes T^T I'll clean that up in the future but thank you for putting up with my bad mistakes and grammatical errors. Thank you once again for the love. From the bottom of my heart truly I do appreciate it!

Slowly the days melded together. It’s slow but relaxing as they get into the groove of things. He meets Chris who is Viktor's friend and Phichit's other half and he convinces him to let him use the medicine he had brought with. It heals their arm and bruises up in no time under the shocked glaze of him. Using his arm to its full ability is great. Then they start seeing other people talking to them and helping although many of them don’t understand the sudden change in him. So he lets them believe he’s still Yuri but feels bad each time he does. When they see Deda again Yuri rushes forward running to land a jump hug at him in joy-just to almost breaking the poor man’s back.

 

He’s very nice and talking with him is fun, Yuuri thought enjoying the time as he skunked in the shadows of their mind.

 

Then Otabek treated him well. And Viktor is well still pretty cold but it feels like he is at least trying now to be nice. Both men haven’t asked Yuuri fully what his dance was about and Yuuri was going to keep it that way. There’s a pull at his chest that constantly reminds him about his bond and it hurts. ‘Maybe we shouldn’t have tried the dance.’ He muses picking up another dish to clean.

 

‘You’re just being a big pussy.’ Yuri huffs watching him wash the dishes. They had been given small chores here and there always with the watchful eye of either Viktor or Otabek around. The watching unnerves him slightly as Yuuri wonders why they do it. They don’t tell him anything although Otabek talks to him the most of the two. Unfortunately Otabek was soon going to have to go on some week raids again since Georgi wasn’t doing the best under his teary escapades when out there. 

 

Furrowing his eyebrows Yuuri wipes the plate in his hand before stacking it with the other ones. ‘How am I a cat?’

 

‘No that’s not what I-ah just forget about it you’re too innocent.’ He huffs again listening for his brother now. ‘I’m trying to say you’re being such a chicken.’

 

‘You’re just changing animals now and not making any sense.’

 

‘It’s a saying piggy! You’re just too scared to tell them what that dance we did was about.’ Yuri yells making Yuuri wince.

 

“Oh.” Yuuri breaths out loud leaning on the sink pausing between dishes. ‘Well kind of I guess. It’s just unnerving finding out I do have a mate now after all this time. Like I’m ready to die yet there’s potentially something here for me to live for.’

 

‘You don’t have to die in the first place.’ Yuri gives quieting down after his outburst. ‘Be here be happy with us.’

 

Grabbing a new dish Yuuri hums wiping it over. ‘And stay in your body with you forever? That would go awkward fast.’

 

‘No we can get you a different body. One more suited for, well you.’

 

Hand shaking Yuuri shakes his head fast at the thought. ‘And take somebody else’s life from them? No I can’t do that Yuri it’ll be fine-’

 

Then a hand gently touches his shoulder making Yuuri jump turning fast as eyes widen to look at the person who touched him. It’s just Viktor though, concern evident on his face as he stares back. “Are you doing okay you keep pausing.” He asks taking his hand back while keeping his eyes on him. “Are you just talking to Yuri?” Viktor said eyes widening with glee. “Hello little brother.” He cooes making Yuuri blush and the other rave.

 

‘That asshole, first thing when it’s just me in my body I’m going to go bust his ass!’

 

Giggling Yuuri smiles looking up at Viktor. “He says hello back.” 

 

“That’s a lie, Yuri would sooner punch me and curse than say that.” Viktor laughs quietly their eyes staring into each other now as neither backs down. It’s intriguing the many blues that Viktor has in his and Yuuri just stands there their space closing in together. If he took a step forward more could he hear his heartbeat sounding with his own? This felt almost too good-

 

Both of them are startled though jumping away from each other when a voice ahems in the kitchen opening loudly. A grinning Phichit smiles at them from there. “I don’t know if I want to say incest or not.” He jokes but the joke hits Yuuri in the chest when he says that. That’s right he’s in his brother’s body. He’s an alien, a parasite using his body, what is wrong with him and trying to get closer to Viktor?

 

“Sorry.” He squeaks turning back to the sink to hurry up the rest of the dishes. There is only a few left but he quickly whips through them as Viktor starts having light conversation with Phichit. It isn’t hush hush but they do talk quietly their eyes darting to Yuuri it feels every so often.

 

Then Viktor sighs and turns to him a fake smile on his features. Yuuri braces himself for what they talked about not liking the look at all. “Change of plans. Otabek’s group was told to go out tonight. They’re all getting check ups now with Chris. So I guess you get to sleep with me till he’s back.” 

 

“Why?” Yuuri asks biting his lip. “I’ll be fine staying in his room while he’s gone.”

 

The smile is strained making Yuri uneasy too as Viktor answers. “No you can’t really. It’s too much of a distance for me to watch over you from his space. And Phichit’s room wouldn’t work either since it’s full enough with him and Chris.”

 

There’s something else bubbling underneath the surface as to why they need to watch over him but Yuuri shrugs giving them both a half smile back. “Okay should we head there now?” The dishes were done being cleaned so Viktor just needed to put them away later.

 

“Sure though I don’t know how Makka will respond to you.”

 

‘Makka?” Yuuri questions waving at Phichit as he leaves. His smile is better looking than Viktor’s and Yuuri was worried about that as well. But his new friend doesn’t say anything walking a little ways with them then away.

 

‘It’s Makkachin our dog. He’s probably worried because of how she responds to...well souls. That’s why we haven’t seen her yet.’ Yuri muses as they walk behind Viktor now. ‘And don’t worry too much about that look. He always looks like that.’

 

‘But it looks like he’s in pain when he smiles like that.’

 

Yuri let’s the silence distance his reply. ‘I know.’

 

After walking for a while they stop down a tunnel leading to what must be Viktor’s room. The custom door stays locked as the taller pulls out a key to open it. Scratching is heard behind it making all of them a little weary.

 

“I’m going to slowly open it then calm her down okay.” Viktor says before Makkachin changes his plans as soon as the door is opened. Pushing the small opening wide Makkachin runs out of the room tackling Yuuri to the ground. Yuri and Viktor freak out before she does something neither thought she would do. Slobbering wet kisses to Yuuri’s face she pants looking like she is smiling at him. A giggle comes from Yuuri’s mouth as he rubs her head scratching her in the right spot.

 

“Wow.” Viktor comments squatting down to pet Makka with him. “She normally tries tearing para...souls a new one when she sees them. This is even more interesting.” 

 

“Well you know me. I’m just a bag full of surprises.” Yuuri rolls his eyes sitting up while he continued to pet her. “She’s so big how can you keep her here?”

 

“Mostly because of Yakov letting me. You see Yakov’s affluence really holds power here. Well really he’s the main driving force of us having this hide out and all staying alive right now.” They walk into the room, Yuuri claiming the edge of the bed as Makkachin in turn claims his lap. “I use to be one of his star skaters back in the day. Funny thing when most of the world leaders had been taken out and replaced by you guys Yakov had spent years making this place. It started as a hobby against different world apocalypse scenarios and wars but when the word got out aliens were using us he hightailed it out and to here. He told us to come with him at first. He saw the signs and wanted to protect us since we in turn were like an extention his family. It felt wrong but then it did happen and then mom…”

 

The word when said out loud sounds even sadder while Yuri putts his own feelings towards it. ‘Mom got taken and turned right under our noses. And us too almost.'

 

Viktor continues his eyes looking blurred with unshed tears. “We had declined and tried to continue living like we were, but when mom came home one day different and well we would of turned out just like her if Makkachin hadn’t attacked her. We ran to Yakov and he opened his arms to us to live with him. But leaving behind our old lives for this was hard, but still we have to survive you see.” He looks at Yuuri smiling softly. “We are going along okay now.”

 

Giving his own sad smile back Yuuri pats the bed for Viktor to come over and join him for Makka cuddles. He goes with not much effort hugging Yuuri close shuddering against him, as he feels something damp go on his shoulder. A hand smooths through silver locks as Yuuri sings softly words from another world letting Viktor calm down and dream on him. 

 

It seems Makkachin was also affected by his singing and Yuuri smiles maneuvering them up on further on the bed. ‘I’m sorry for all you’ve gone through.’ He says staring up at the ceiling as Yuri stirs to respond.

 

‘Like you heard Viktor has been through more shit than me. All of it depressing. It might of been 8 years ago but it probably still feels fresh in his mind what happened back then. I don’t know what all happened correctly since I was so young but still it hurts that it happened to her. Viktor, Deda and Yakov were my only family from then on. They raised me and everyday my family keeps getting bigger. It’s not just the blood that makes us like this but really family is the connections you make everyday and I think they are beginning to become your family too here.’ Then he slowly drifts away again leaving Yuuri by himself to view everything. 

 

A hand moves to hold his and Yuuri looks over to see Viktor still asleep their fingers interlocking together. Letting their connection pull him he rolls closer his own eyes shutting now as he cries back the sadness in his own heart lightening. They didn’t have the years on him but comparing and contrasting all of their lives were paved with pain.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri tells Yuri more about other worlds before getting woken up by Viktor. He is put to work by Mila then after given the privilege to bathe in the hot springs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost wasn't going to write this chapter today. It just wasn't flowing for a moment until I got really great ideas for the next two chapters. I think once this is done making short stories for the characters would be fun. Like adding more and more background stories for the babies you know? Thank you so very much for the love guys! It really helps me to know people actually want to read my shitty fanfics ^^; It's much appreciated for sure!
> 
> (also side note, I freaking forgot some series of events in the last chapter. At some point after dancing Yuuri had talked to Chris and was given some of the medicine he had brought with him to heal his broken arm and all that jazz. I edited into the chapter in the beginning but I just wanted to let you guys know now that's what I did sorry! -.- )

It’s actually a lie saying they slept a dreamless dream. Most times yes they didn’t have dreams since they couldn’t both resonate together but sometimes they shared them together like their body.

 

They were sitting on a shore line the horizon and the water seeming to go on for miles without end. The sheer beauty of the place was atonshing. And Yuuri knew it was from one of his memories.

 

“Where are we?” Yuri questioned his voice coming out loud yet neither had opened their mouth. Like it was existing in this inbetween place of theirs. It was nice.

 

“I think we are on the seaworld planet. Most of it is underwater though some stretches of land like this island extend up from the waters. Here I was,” His eyebrows furrowed as he thinks. “I guess what you call mermaids? But more fish like with a tail. And teeth like sharks have too. It was strange but their make up was close to humans. Swimming is like dancing in a way.”

 

“You like dancing don’t you?” The asks wonder in his voice at everything. There were so many worlds outside of Earth that it was a pity no human would ever explore it. Well not in the way like souls could. Technology was far surpassing what human had done so far and-

 

Getting back to the subject Yuuri smiles nodding. “Yes dancing is who I am really. The movement and flow a body can do is so beautiful yet strong. Depends on how you use it.” Yuuri mused watching the water as it edges up on the sand then away. “On one planet, there was no way to speak or hear sound there. The bodies just weren’t built for it. You were only a gelatinous like body that you could change the shape of anyway you wanted. Contorting the ooze to make limbs or just to jiggle a response to others. Then another place was completely opposite. You couldn’t move, or really you couldn’t move very fast since you were I guess you could say a plant. A really really tall one that could make sound through the leaves that held onto you. Singing was something everybody did. Let them know where you ever or weave a melody that sometimes others would join their sound in the chorus. Everywhere you go it can be beautiful.” His voice drops a little as emotion and memories hit him. 

 

“Earth is beautiful too.” Yuri says comforting him his usual harshness gone. “I would love to hear more about other worlds from you-”

 

Then they are being shaken awake a hand moving their shoulder back and forth. The dream world where they were each enjoying themselves was being taken away fast. “5 more minutes.” Yuuri grumbled trying to bury himself back into the bed under the blanket around him and away from the person shaking him.

 

Rustling ensures as the comfort of the blanket is whipped off coldness hitting their body. “Come on Kin wake up.” 

 

“Nooooo.” Yuuri moaned tucking his head in the crook of his elbow. “Don’t wanna.”

 

“Come on.” He is shakened again but he doesn’t budge sinking deeper into himself instead hiding his face. “We need to get up.”

 

“I said 5 more minutes.” Yuuri respondes it coming out more mumfled because of his body. 

 

“And I said you need to get up come on wake up Kin.” He doesn’t get a response this time and Viktor huffs. “Wakey wakey.” Still nothing. “Come on...Yura~” He teases but Yuuri stays silent his breath catching for a moment hearing him say that.

 

But he comes back down to Earth as he realizes it’s not directed at him. ‘He’s talking to you right now right?’

 

‘No he calls me Yurochka normally. Ignore him, he’s just being annoying like waking us up.’ He had enjoyed the dream with Yuuri and now that it was gone they started to embrace the waking world around them.

 

‘Okay.’ Yuuri huffs opening a eye jumping a little as he sees Viktor right next to him. “What.” He rasps a hand moving to rustle through his hair. It was getting long again reaching to his shoulders and he wondered if he could get a ponytail or something to keep it out of his face now.

 

“There you are. We need to get up, I already took Makka potty so we are good to go out now.” 

 

“Out what do you mean out?” Yuuri questioned padding over to the pile of clothing Viktor had in his room. Yanking a shirt off he pulled a newer one on the pants being deemed okay to have another day in. When Viktor doesn’t say anything back he turns. “What?”

 

“You have scars on your back?” Viktor questions his eyes watching him from the door now.

 

An eyebrow knocks up and he moves to feel the back of himself. Barely there were bumps of healed scars formed there some longer that others. “I think it could be from the surgery they had to do on him.” Yuuri finally blurted out a hand moving up to glide over the other scar on his neck knowingly. “They normally take any scars away but maybe the prima decided to keep them on me for some sort of punishment?”

 

Yeah that would make sense considering a lot of things Yuri has been put through. Leaving scars on a souls new body seemed borderline petty though. ‘Like I have said before she’s a bitch.’

 

“Who’s a prima?” Viktor asks handing him his shoes as Yuuri was looking for them.

 

“Those are just the people deemed higher up in our society. They are like the watchers for us to make sure we are doing everything okay. Normally when souls go to new worlds we are given roles to do and as a prima they watch and guide us. I guess she is fairly new since she was cased to me. I’m surprised they hadn’t just stuck a prima in Yuri to get the information from him faster though.” And he shudders at the thought it scaring both Yuri and him at what could of happened instead if that had came to be.

 

“Kind of like the secret police or government if you will.” Viktor comments leading them from the room, Makkachin walks beside nudging his head every so often for Yuuri to rub his head or to gentle lick at him.

 

A laugh bubbles out of Yuuri’s mouth as he nods. “If you will sure. When a soul is placed in a human the tasks they normally did we pick up and decide to do or not. Because of Yuri’s role I was to be given a free pass. After I told them all of his secrets and probably have everybody captured. I couldn’t do that though so we ran away in hopes of finding you guys and being free.”

 

“And what did you hope when you got here Kin?” 

 

Another laughs comes from Yuuri’s mouth. “Secret but I can say it was something to help you all in the long run.” And they fall into silence between them. The air tense but Yuuri pretends to not see it.

 

‘Are you still planning to die?’ Yuri asks to which Yuuri doesn’t respond to walking next to Viktor as they went.

 

\--------

 

When Viktor meant out he had meant outside. Well not outside on the cold mountain side but outside to a greenhouse room that other people were already laboring around picking vegetables out or tending to the Earth. Yuuri stood next to Viktor til a woman with bright red hair appeared.

 

“Good you’re finally here I could use some more man power picking the potatoes.” She laughed her hands covered with dirt and the barest smudge of it maring her face. 

 

“Somebody didn’t want to get out of bed this morning.” Viktor laughed with her pulling Yuuri along as they walked to the area they would be tending.

 

‘Viktor is getting us to garden with Mila. So lame!’ Yuri groaned bringing a smile to Yuuri’s own face.

 

‘It sounds like fun.’ 

 

‘Ha your definition of fun and mine are two different things. She is going to try and break us into next week with all the work we are going to do.’

 

And Yuri was right Mila had pushed them to keep working. The sweat rolling off their small muscles as they went. Talk was easy between the three of them as they worked for hours. Yuuri joined it even though it was hard to give much input. But when she winked saying she knew that he wasn’t just Yuri it made it a little bit easier.

 

Hours into the day Yuuri’s arms ached but in a good way as they started winding down. A familiar girl who would hand out water from time to time, came over bringing them drinks for their long hard work. “How did you guys get Yuri even to work today.” She teased letting her hand linger with Mila’s just a bit longer than the other two’s.

 

Yuri glared at her. ‘I work hard enough without this hag harassing me.’

 

‘She’s not harassing you.’ Yuuri laughs back groaning as he sat down petting Makkachin during this down time.

 

“I just got him out of bed.” Viktor said his smile just a bit more strained.

 

“Yeah but he would barely do the same amount of work as you guys.” She commented a searching look coming over her face now.

 

“Being away from us just made him more eager to work.” Mila says dancing around the topic. “Where’s your brother anyway Sara? He was following you like a puppy earlier wasn’t he?”

 

Sara looks away from Yuuri making him breath a short sigh of relief. “Yeah but I ditched him so I could see my best girl and her work slaves.” She laughed hugging Mila closer. “But that reminds me I better go back to work. See you later.” And she walks away delivering water to other hard working people.

 

“On that note I think we are good for today. Help me take this to the kitchens and we’ll get to tending the yard tomorrow.”

 

Yuuri groans thinking about his aching muscles.

 

“Oh hush you.” She laughs. “Who would of thought a parasite would enjoy doing hard labor.”

 

The comment once again grates across his being but Yuuri nods. “Right enjoyed.”

 

That gets them all laughing as they cared the bundles of potatoes to the kitchen to the crew on duty to prepare them. Being told dinner would be ready in a few hours Viktor and him head back to their room to get clothes to dress in after cleaning. Makka stays in the room probably exhausted too after the long hard day.

 

Walking to the bath area is long Yuuri’s feet screaming with each foot fall. When Viktor pauses at the opening of the springs he looks at Yuuri with a gleeful expression. “How about I show you where you can enjoy the hot springs?”

 

“Hot springs?” Yuuri questions before getting a loud whoop of joy from Yuri.

 

‘Fuck yeah we need that! Relaxing in some hot water sounds heavenly right now.’

 

“Yeah that sounds great.” Yuuri says after a pause. “Will you be joining me?”

 

“No I’ll probably stay in the regular waters but you worked just as hard as Mila and me you deserve it.” And he leads him to where it’s sectioned off. Quickly shimmering out of everything but his underwear Yuuri dips a hand in sighing at the pleasant temperature before he gets all the way in. Just right.

 

Viktor smiles back down at him probably debating on rather or not to join before he nods giving Yuuri some privacy as he walks to the waters away. “I’ll be just this way cleaning too. Yell if you need anything.”

 

Nodding back Yuuri closes his eyes drifting farther into the water. “Uh huh.”

 

Then he listens for his steps as they go basking in the warm water cleaning him all around.

 

‘This is the life.’ Yuri boasts before they jump in panic as somebody comes up from behind him. A hand covers his mouth hard and another goes around his neck squeezing for a moment stopping his scream. Panic grips both Yuri’s as their assailant pulls them from the water shock keeping them paralyzed for a moment.

 

“Finally got you all alone you fucking parasite.” A voice growls out dread rolling from their stomach as everything stops for a moment under his hands.

 

‘No no no-’ Then their head hits the rocks that was under their feet from before, dazing them for a moment as they looked up at their attacker Yuri realizing who it is instantly.

 

‘JJ.’


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri fights with JJ and we see some more developments with Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha can I die yet? It's like the bloody weekend I don't know what the heck I am doing. I found another story on here that made me cry tears of sadness then happiness. All the different aus in this fandom is so beautiful like gosh yes.
> 
> So yeah I might be exploring more character developments like how this one goes. Yuuri will be mia for right now. Kind of like in the book it was Mel instead it's him. (Also low key I'm thinking of having Isabella pregnant when she comes back but I don't know if that's a great idea or not.)
> 
> Thank you all for the love and support it really makes me happy! And also I'm sorry about all the mistakes and grammatical errors. It happens we're all human but it's really nice people don't harp on my mistakes in this yet. It's nice thank you <3

Yuri is the first to get in control of the situation glaring up at JJ as their head throbs. “What do you want you fucker?”

 

Taken aback for a moment JJ stands probably thinking he was making a mistake before he glares back teeth bared down at him. “I don’t know what you are trying to play at parasite but I know you’re not Yuri. Mila confirmed it today when I passed by you. I can’t believe other people don't know that yet. You're so sick and disgusting  itmakes me want to throw up.” Then he spits at him angering Yuri further till he starts seeing red.

 

‘We need to call for Viktor he can-’ 

 

‘Shut up I can fight my own battles.’ Yuri says back pushing Yuuri away before he stands stalking up on JJ.

 

“Oh yeah smart guy are you so keyed up thinking I’m a parasite because of your precious Isabella is gone because of them? News flash almost 99 percent of people here had the same thing happen to somebody they loved. Just because she’s been gone for 6 months-”

 

He is hit in the face an omph coming from him as the air is rushed out and he’s down again. JJ has tears at the corner of his eyes as he stands above threateningly. “Don’t you dare talk about Isabella, she is the love of my life, you have no right-”

 

“Make me.” Yuri laughs grabbing at his leg making him fall on the ground with him. JJ’s hand reaches out to probably choke him but Yuri grabs it in his own hand grinning as he twisted. “Oh yeah just fucking make me you prick.” They never had been on good terms before and yes some part of JJ’s actions was justified for right now. But Yuri wasn’t having any of that. He was going beat him up for trying to hurt them.

 

And then they are fighting, fists hitting each other legs moving to kick as they each struggled to get the upper hand in this situation. Painful bruises would form at a later time but Yuri wasn’t giving up any time to this prick. He hit harder and made sure to get him where it hurt.

 

During the fight JJ had probably come to kill him, Yuri realized as a knife is knocked out of reach. It skid across the rocky area soon getting caught in between some rocks. The thought of him coming here and doing that makes Yuri angry as he fights him. He keeps hitting him not seeing anything else. He doesn’t notice JJ’s isn’t fighting back at all till  arms are around his waist pulling him back from him his feet still lashing out.

 

“Let me go let me go!” He yells still in the throes of having to fight for survival before he realizes it’s Viktor that has a hold on him. “Viktor…” Yuri whispers before coming back to his senses in a snap. Looking he sees JJ is on the ground and he is so not okay. 

 

That’s the first thing he notices. Next he was wearing next to nothing and probably covered in bruises as well but he definitely won this fight. I showed him, Yuri thought but no response came back. So that lead him to the final thing he noticed, he couldn’t sense Yuuri at all within him.

 

\--------

 

Chris tutts taking a cotton ball and wiping Yuri’s face with it. He was not being gentle about it at all causing the younger to hisses, glaring up at the blonde. “Why don’t you just give me one of those breath strip thingies like you gave JJ? Then I won’t have to worry about healing this fucking black eye and everything.”

 

“I’m saving them for people who need them.” Chris responds walking away to put his supplies up.

 

“And I don’t fucking need it?” Yuri snorts watching him turn to leave while bouncing a leg on the floor. It irked him that Yuuri still was being silent. But he wasn’t being too concerned since he had to worry about other things.

 

“You said it not me cheri~” 

 

Groaning he flops back on the bed glaring at the ceiling as his clutches his hands together. “It wasn’t my fault that fucking JJ wanted to kill us.” But Chris is away from him not hearing the last statement. Somebody else is there though to hear him.

 

“That’s true but it doesn’t justify you beating him within an inch of his life Yuri.” Viktor comments leafing through a book as he watches him. Blue eyes seem bored before he puts the book down to give Yuri more of his attention. “This is one of the reasons we all were trying to watch over you. It wasn’t just JJ that was making death threats nor will he be the last one. Has he...come back yet?” He asks talking about Yuuri and it pulls at Yuri himself since it was his fault Yuuri was being silent.

 

Glancing at his brother Yuri shakes his head ruffling a hand through his hair before hissing at hitting a tender area. Yeah still a bump there. “No and I can’t feel him anywhere in my head. Viktor look I didn’t mean to push him so hard to be out of my mind. But I just saw JJ and-”

 

“I’m not blaming you for self defense. Your actions were warranted.” Viktor interrupts. “But if we think about it where we are at now, maybe this is best that Kin disappeared for a while. We can see in the morning though what happens but for now we need to get some ice on your face.” 

 

“Why aren’t you more worried about him?” Yuri stresses trying to push Viktor more as he glares at his brothers form turned from him. “You called him Yura today and you were nice to him more even. Like what the fuck is with this 180 attitude?”

 

Viktor stops his movement before coming back with an ice pack for Yuri’s face his own closed off to him. He isn’t that gentle as he pushes it over the black eye forming on his face. “Why should I be worried about some parasite Yuri?” 

 

Nothing is felt at the word this time and it pisses Yuri off before he throws the ice pack back at him. “Bull fucking shit you should know by now why. Fuck this I’m going to Beka’s room.” He stands the bruises and tired muscles from today fighting him to stay down. “I’m not putting up with you right now.” 

 

“Yuri-” But he pushes at Viktor a scowl on his face as he shoves a finger at his chest shoving it hard at him.

 

“No you listen to me and listen well. Get your fucking act together or leave me alone. Yuuri is here for a reason just like there’s a reason why you showed up when we were skating that day. Figure it out but I’m not helping you with it idiot.” Then he huffs limping a little away but he was moving away from the room. There was a nudge against his leg making Yuri smile now instead of frown. 

 

“Hey Makka you decided to get away from your mean master?” Yuri asks petting her head. A bark answers him as they walk through the tunnels. “Yeah I know girl I know.” They walk finally getting to Beka and his room and it’s nice having Makka there for emotional support. 

 

Cuddling Makkachin close Yuri shudders saddened about not having Yuuri with him in his head. Makka whimpers feeling his emotion while reaching out to lick his face making him grin just a little bit. “I just don’t want him gone you see. He’s so nice and sweet and sacrificial that he doesn’t deserve to be called a parasite or anything else mean to happen to him. Makka even you like him why can’t Viktor realize all this and just be nice too?”

 

There’s no answer to his question but he cuddles closer to her sighing, hoping too that Yuuri would appear in his mind again soon. Barely he moves a hand to the back of his neck to rub at the scar where he was located at. When nothing happens though Yuri falls asleep Makkachin held close.

 

\--------

 

Viktor stayed in the hospital wing not knowing what to do after Yuri left. And with his dog no less. Chris teetered close by grabbing something before shoving a glass knowingly in his hand.

 

“Do you really think I need this now?” He asked swirling the liquid around in it as he looked up at his friend.

 

“There’s a lot of things you need and this being the only thing I could think of right now.” Chris supplied sitting with him his own glass off to the side. JJ had been tended to but with the medicine and other things Yuuri had basically given to him he didn’t have to do a lot at all. He told the younger to sleep for now under his watch to which there hadn’t been much of an argument to. “How about you pretend I’m one of those funny guys who tends a bar while you have a drink?”

 

A whairy smile pops up on Viktor’s face before he tosses back the alcohol. It had a distinct flavor and strength to it as it hit the back of his throat. But this amount wouldn’t do much at all to him. “Sure if you think that’s for the best.”

 

“I think about a lot of things Viktor but right now we are going to talk about you so it might be the best for now. It’s been what a few weeks since we last traded sob stories was it?” He takes a small sip of his own before pouring it into Viktor’s knowing he needed it more. 

 

“I guess so.” But he smiled more swirling the liquid. “More or less. Last time we got to talk it was after I almost killed Yuri.”

 

“But you didn’t think it was Yuri.” Chris supplied. “You thought it was just a parasite pretending to be him.”

 

“And it’s still not Yuri, well except right now it is just Yuri and...I really wish I hadn’t tried choking him. Well not just him but the one inside him.” Viktor said sipping the liquid grimpsing as he swallowed it down. “I feel like a kind of pull to him and I don’t know if I want it or not. Like it feels painful yet it isn’t when I’m around him. I don't know what to call it."

 

“Did you start feeling this way before or after you saw them skating?”

 

“After. No wait,” He furrows his eyes together shaking his head. “I don’t know but it started aching more afterwards.”

 

“Did you talk to Otabek about this? See if he is having a similar experience?” Chris asked looking over to the door thinking he heard it open then back to Viktor. “This probably shouldn't be avoided Viktor the situation will probably be worse off for you if you keep doing so.”

 

“No I haven’t and I know that. I know okay.” Viktor tossed back the rest of the liquid handing the empty glass to him before standing up. “I’m leaving.”

 

“Where are you going?” Chris said standing with him.

 

“I’m going to go walk. This isn’t helping me.”

 

“Wait-” But Viktor slipped out the door leaving Chris to shake his head. Maybe he should of just saved the liquid for himself then just give it to Viktor. Sitting down he sighs. “What a friend I am.”

 

“Hey now you’re trying.” Phichit says wrapping his arms around Chris from behind before kissing his forehead. “He’ll figure it out soon enough.”

 

Chris smiles patting his arm. “You little minx. Did you just come in?” He was probably the noise he heard from door opening a moment ago.

 

“Yup I had to make sure Yuri got back okay. I’m sneaky like that.” 

 

Chris smiles moving to cup Phichits face looking him in the eyes. “I just wish I could do more for Viktor. I’ve noticed the change in him. I think having Y-Kin here has actually made him better. Not the way he needs to be yet but I hope we can help them all.”

 

“Me too.” Phichit agrees before kissing Chris gently sighing at the touch. Each of them bask in the others company for now as they sort out how to help fix their friends.

 

\-------

 

“Are we going to do anything about JJ trying to kill Yuri today?” Yakov asks twirling the weapon that JJ had had with him to do so in his hand. “A death threat is one thing but actively going and trying to kill somebody is another.”

 

Another figure head shakes his head looking at said weapon. “He never would of used it. JJ is just hurting and us keeping a parasite here isn’t helping him with that. Maybe we should just kill him and be done with it.”

 

“Yuri isn’t just one of them he’s one of us too. He’s shown that his human side is still there. If there is going to be any more talk about killing I’m going to start tossing people out.” Yakov raises his voice letting all there know of his concerns. He knew that there were people in this very room who had let it known they wanted him dead. “Yuri is under my protection just like anybody else in this room so if anything else happens to him I’m going to start tossing.”

 

Everybody shifts around probably concerned that he would start tossing them right now under his hardened glaze. Nobody met his eyes before Yakov sighs rubbing at his poor balding head. This and all that he had to worry with Viktor was making the process accelerate. “Okay well let’s just get pass this for now and talk about the next few raids we need done. We already called Otabek’s group back and they will be here soon due to this incident. Because of that we need another supply run to cover that they couldn’t get out there. And maybe we need to discuss more-” He drones on everybody else either in agreement or not as they talk about what needs to be done. Everybody is happy that he wasn’t lingering on the Yuri case. 

 

Most of them there were starting to sweat under their collars because of Yakov's expressed wishes about Yuri. A lot of them were hoping to make amends soon but also were biting their tongues about it. Only a few people actually knew that Yuri hadn't come back just himself but with one of them in him. Hopefully with that not much more people would figure it out yet. Figure out a parasite was living with them as they spoke.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri still avoids Viktor but it's hard when he is basically taking care of his dog. Then Otabek brings back a surprise for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy I am really lagging on this. I had 30 minutes to finish before sleep and it took forever. Mainly because of the Isabella part opps. Thank you all for the love and support it means a lot to me <3 Also finally Viktor realizing his feeling like yes! I think I'll organize my thoughts are everybody's ages but for the most part I just aged up Otabek and Yuri for reasons.

When Yuri wakes up he is still disoriented with everything eyes blinking at the room around him. His limbs feel heavy when he moves them nudging Makkachin out of his arms and awake too. It felt as if he was in a dream still wading through waters to still wake up.

 

‘Yuuri.’ He calls out to him within his mind but there is still nothing there to answer him. “Morning Makka.” Yuri settles for patting her head as he stood up.

 

Makkachin knocks her head to the side before barking at him. 

 

“Yeah yeah.” Yuri says getting new clothes on while wincing at the bruises littering across his skin. “Son of a b-” But he grits his lips together sighing as he finished getting his shirt down. “Come on Makka let’s take you out then get some food.”

 

Another bark answers him as he opens the door. Pausing Yuri sighs seeing someone sitting out there. “I’m not talking to you.” He says watching Makkachin fawn over him.

 

“And you don’t have to.” Viktor supplies standing up and stretching a blank look on his face. “I’m just here to watch over you.”

 

“I don’t need you watching me though!” Yuri all but growls stepping forward as he locks the door behind them.

 

Quirking up an eyebrow Viktor smiles but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “Don’t you?”

 

“Nyet I don’t.” Then he huffs off with purpose down one of the corridors snapping his fingers for Makkachin to walk with him instead of Viktor. Yuri sighs as he listens to Viktor follow after them a hand patting her fluffy head. Such an idiot brother. 

 

Nothing is said between them as Yuri leads Makkachin to go outside the sun dazzling at them as it reflects off the snow. It probably would stay this way throughout the whole year only letting up a bit during the summer. Shivering at the cold Yuri rubs his hands together before a jacket is placed over his shoulders. 

 

Green eyes met blue before he shrugs it on feeling a bit better against the cold. 

 

“I’ll talk to you a little but not about Yuuri.” Yuri finally gave in a little basking in the insulation the coat was giving.

 

“What can we talk about then?” Viktor asked watching his dog prance around in the snow.

 

“Not much of anything I suppose.” Yuri said irked. It is true there wasn’t as much they could discuss due to him putting a band talking about the soul and other regards. But maybe they could break the ice a little more between the two of them. “How was it here when I was gone?”

 

“It was bad.” Viktor says leaning against the wall not meeting his eyes as Yuri yearns for him to look at him now. But he does continuing on. “We all thought you were dead. Otabek was the only one who stayed close enough behind to watch you jump. The crying and screaming he did was horrible and I had to make sure he didn’t try to do anything reckless with you gone. It felt like it was mom all over again but worse.” 

 

Makkachin comes back after doing her business panting up at the two of them. 

 

Viktor continued as they watched the snow fall outside slowly while petting Makka. It was good that the caves provided insolation and retained the heat well as they waited close by during their talking. “I knew it was too good to be true that you had come back the same though. I’m just surprised still that one of them wanted to help you. Well help us.”

 

“Yuuri is so different from the rest of them though. The lives he’s lived and showed me is so wondrous yet sad Viktor. He wants to help me by showing us how to take them out without killing more people. Then he wants us to do it to him too. But he’s so nice and kind, Viktor please you can’t let him die. Yuuri wants to so bad but he doesn’t deserve it at all. Doesn’t deserve all the hurt we keep pushing at him.” Yuri whispers loud enough for his brother to hear in the small space. Tears burn at the corners of his eyes but he shrugs them away staring that Viktor now.

 

Emotion comes over Viktor’s face before he nods hiding it again behind a blank smile. “I can’t promise a lot Yuri-”

 

“Just promise me when he comes back and asks to be taken out, that we will find a way not to kill him.” Yuri growls pulling at the front of his jacket to him. 

 

“I can do that.” Viktor agrees before patting his leg for Makkachin to follow them. “Come on then let’s get some food. Otabek should be back soon as well.”

 

And Yuri finally nods following after Viktor this time as they move down the tunnels. Having Beka back would help this situation out. He just needed to figure out why Yuuri was being so unresponsive since he had pushed him from control. Sweating a little he urged his feet to pick up as they walked to the kitchens.

 

\---------

 

His grandfather was in there, helping the kitchens this morning and it takes all he has to almost not fling himself into his arms. “Hello Deda.” He says warmly hugging the older man.

 

“Hello my little Yurochka it’s nice to see you.” Nikolai smiles back patting his head. 

 

“It’s good to see you too.” And it was. Being without his grandfather for so long had been horrible. Not that being away from Otabek or Viktor wasn’t horrible too but his grandfather was the rock that kept Yuri going. 

 

Dusting off his hands Nikolai grinned looking at Viktor first then Yuri. “So are you boys going to help me in the kitchens today?”

 

A soft sigh comes from Viktor’s mouth as he shakes his head. “No I can’t really I need to get back with Yakov and go over a few things. Yuri would you like to stay and help though?”

 

“Yes.” Yuri says quickly making the other two laugh.

 

“Okay I’ll leave you in his care then.” He nods moving back to the opening of the kitchen then leaving.

 

After a small pause Nikolai brings out some hidden ingredients winking at Yuri while bringing a smile to him. “You want to make pirozhki?” They both laugh preparing to make them. Makkachin barks along in her corner of the room wagging her tail as she helped watch over her humans having fun.

 

\-------

 

The door to his own personal office opens making Yakov sigh out loud. “Whoever it is get the fuck out.” He had enough headache for one day. Or was it even day yet? Rubbing his temples he finally looked up when the person hadn’t left yet freezing for a moment. “Viktor why aren’t you with Yuri right now?”

 

“I decided him being with Nikolai was the best course of action right now.” Viktor nodded sitting down across from Yakov looking at the papers littering his desk. It was hard to come by paper nowadays but stealing it from the parasites and reusing it helped get it.

 

“If you think he’ll be protected in that situation I guess so.” Yakov sighed rubbing his head. “I just don’t want there to be a repeat of yesterday.”

 

“There won’t be.” Viktor promised looking over the papers organizing them before pausing and looking up at Yakov as he reads it. 

 

Yakov nods pointing at the paper in question. “Yes there are more of them drawing nearer to us. They apparently found the bike Yuri had been on and are investigating now where he is.”

 

“Do you think the one in Yuri has been leading them closer to us?” Viktor asked reading more of the notes now. Sending more people out would become harder if there was indeed more of them searching around. Biting his lip he looked awake from the paper hardening his gaze again.

 

“No there’s no possible way of that. We checked his bag and his person before taking him in. It’s more likely the one that he was placed under is making them look for him.” Then he stood up waving a hand at the papers. “Come on we should go check to see if Otabek’s group has come back yet.”

 

Viktor nods and stands up with him wishing to stay and read more of it. “Of course. If we can’t get out for a while, we need to find out what they did pick up.”

 

The two head off down to the loading bay that had been built in the mountains there. A few other vehicles sat there as they wait for the small crew sent out just a day ago to come back. Barely half an hour later the trucker pulls in sliding to a roll as Otabek jumps out after parking it. 

 

“So you said there was something interesting you found when you were coming back?” Yakov started a few other people jumping from the back of the truck carrying meager supplies with them. This was not going to be good at all.

 

“Yes I don’t know if it will be a good or bad surprise for us though.” Otabek settled on before jumping into the back of the 18 wheeler himself to retrieve something. Viktor and Yakov held their breath for a moment as both watched as he led a woman out to them. Her eyes had the silver around them like most bodies taken by souls but there was something else about her that made it so they were stunned.

 

“Hello can you take me to my JJ?” She asked as one hand was placed protectively over her stomach as it jutted outward from herself.

 

\-------

 

Viktor didn’t know what to do in this situation. There was no hiding the fact that this woman who use to be Isabella was a parasite to anybody around them. Once she stepped down from the truck she breathed heavily rubbing at a spot on her stomach. “This one is very happy to be here.” She finally breathed a slightly pained expression on her face as she wobbled.

 

Yakov nudged Viktor to go help her walk. He as he asked a little shocked still about all of this.

 

“Thank you.” She smiled using his arm to balance herself. “If it’s not too much of a pain could you fellows call me Isabella as well? She let me have her name when she vanished.” 

 

“Sure.” Viktor said eyebrows knotting. Was this a case like Yuri already or something? Yes it all intrigued him but still he didn’t know what to do in this situation. He never had seen a parasite willingly pregnant before nor one that wanted to be with humans that would kill them in an instant if they wanted to. This one was just as confusing as the other.

 

“Can we go see JJ now?” Isabella asked again looking at Yakov for a moment. “You’re the one in charge correct?”

 

“Yes.” Yakov says a little scruffily patting his head again. “How did you get back here anyway little lady?”

 

“I listened to the broadcast about Yuuri. It said he had been taken by humans. But I didn’t believe that, not with the way Isabella told me about you guys. And when they said he was like me I had to go where he was last seen and try to come back here.” A small smile painted her features as she nodded to herself. “You see I’m like Yuuri because I’ve given up on my own. Once I did I noticed I got golden eyes just like his were described as. These are just some contacts that help me blend in now with them.”

 

“So you have golden eyes too?” Viktor asked almost like he needed to know. This was so strange what was happening with the parasites now?

 

“Yes I do. It happened when I accepted that this was my forever home, that Isabella was me and the unborn child in me that I love as well. And that I love JJ with all of our heart.” The woman said nodding a little while rubbing her eyes. “So can we please go see him now?”

 

“Yes of course.” Yakov said himself convinced about the answer she gave. But Viktor knew there was more to it as they help lead her to where he was at. He didn’t trust the woman fully yet but maybe when they got to the medical area everything would click more.

 

Catching Otabek’s eye he mouthed later, making sure to find him and discuss more things with him. A nod confirms the other saw him before they move on from the loading dock.

 

It was a slow walk as Isabella struggled to walk for a long time her breathing labored as she rubbed the back of her back. “How far along are you?” Yakov asked probably happy to see new life in their home again.

 

“It should be going on 34 weeks. When she got captured by souls trying to find some prenatals, she knew she was pregnant already.”

 

The two men pause with worry, hearing about this for the first time.

 

“Why didn’t she come to any of us about this? We would of made sure she was taken care of.” Yakov frowned unhappy with Isabella’s decision to hide that fact from them.

 

“She was afraid. She had already lost 2 children while here that she didn’t want another one gone.” And the mood turned cold as they finally reached the hospital area. A lot of the people knew about how broken she had gotten over the last child lost it made sense now why Isabella had kept it hidden in the first place. “Why are we going here?” She asked to which neither of them answer her.

 

Viktor knocks loudly getting Chris’s attention from inside. “We don’t normally get candy g-oh holy fuck.” He breathes looking at them there blinking rapidly. Isabella smiles waving at his shocked stare. 

 

Once again Viktor debated if this was a good or bad thing bringing her there. But it was worth a try. As he breathed in talking to his friend now. “Hello Chris how is JJ feeling this morning?” He asked patting Isabella’s hand. “We have a surprise for him. Though I don’t think he deserves it.” A face smile plays on his face as they stand there.

 

Chris pulls his eyes from looking at Isabella then Viktor. “I suppose I can wake him up now.” 

 

“Good.” Viktor says a little strained before turning to Isabella. Or really the parasite pretending to be her. He didn’t know what to think anymore. “You said you don’t normally have silver but the gold like Yuuri yes?” He asked her watching as she frowned.

 

“Yes do you want the contacts?” Isabella asked reaching up to her eyes to pop them out. The gold shone around her eyes looking at him. So it was true he thought.  “There’s more in the night bag I bought with if you think you guys can use them.”

 

Nodding he takes the used contacts before moving them inside. Yakov calls that he needs to go back to the loading dock to do inventory then they were alone to face JJ’s reaction. 

 

“He’s up but still drowsy.” Chris offers looking at her and her rounded belly. “I’m basically the nurse/doctor here if you need anything please come and see me.”

 

“Of course.” She nods excitement rolling off of her. Walking back to the bed area of the room she instantly walks to the bed she needs to go to, only a curtain hiding JJ from her.

 

Viktor stands a little bit away watching as she greets JJ tears now in both their eyes. Shock, happiness, and joy erupt from his face before they are hugging almost trying to become one through it. Something pulls at Viktor’s heart at the situation, calling him to find the connection like theirs. Even though she was a parasite now JJ was willing to love her still as his. It was beautiful yet frightening realizing all of this now.

 

Grabbing his chest again he walks a little back thinking more as he pried his eyes away. This feeling of love radiating right in front of him hurt and yet it felt like he knew it already. Like he understood more about Yuri was telling him about Yuuri now. Eyes looked up as he strolled away wondering what to do now in this situation to fix his mistakes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek comes back to surprise Yuri, and then Viktor and Chris ice skate for a bit away from it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I love you guys so much right? Like without the comments and kudos keeping me going I wouldn't try so hard to push these chapters to go out. I mean I guess that's for a lot of people but when I see a new comment on here I just, my heart pounds so happily at it ^^ So thank you guys for all the encouragement and love on this. We are to the word count almost that I wanted and as it sits I have a few more things I want to add in here based on the storyline of the original 'The Host' book/movie. Here's to the continuation of this thank you guys! I appreciate it so much.

Yuri was sitting in Otabek’s room with Makka sleeping against his knee. While leafing through an old comic book the door creeps open alerting him somebody else was coming into the room. “Viktor I don’t want to talk to you still.” He grumbles not looking up from the book knowing he must be the only other person with a key besides Beka. 

 

He was relaxing now after taking all day in the kitchen it felt like. For most of the morning and a little bit of the afternoon they prepped food and made enough pirozhkis for everybody there. From his count there had to be over 25 people living there now and it was nice that the work share was being evenly distributed.

 

“When I see Viktor I’ll let him know.” Otabek said with a chuckle closing the door behind him.

 

Whipping his head up Yuri jumps up off the bed before running to Otabek almost leaping on his form. “Beka you’re back!”

 

“Yeah I am.” Otabek confirms before gently caressing his face right under where his new shiner was bloomsing, while concern appeared on his own. “So JJ did this to you?”

 

“Yeah but you should of seen him before Chris healed him up.” Yuri nodded hands moving to his back to hold him closer still. Almost not getting enough of him. “I’ve missed you.” He murmurs out resting his head against Otabek’s chest sighing happily as he listens to the other’s heart beat. It felt like home to him now in this moment.

 

“I was only gone for a day.” Otabek replys the sound vibrating from his chest under Yuri’s head.. 

 

“One day or a whole year. Both sound too long to be away from you.” And his hands dig into the back of Otabek’s shirt as he keeps speaking. “I can’t hear Yuuri right now Beka. When I rushed to fight JJ yesterday I pushed him out of control and now I think he’s gone. I need help get him back. It kind of hurts that I did this to him even though I was trying to protect us from this kind of thing. But it also scares me that it was so easy to push him out in the first place. I couldn’t do that before when he was first put inside me. I don’t understand it.” 

 

Otabek is quiet as his hand moves to pet Yuri’s head a shhing noise calming him. “I know Yuri, we’ll make it okay.”

 

“Thank you Beka.” Then he reaches up giving him a light kiss before turning his head both of them eagerly wanting more to it before Yuri pulls back smiling sadly at him.

 

\-------

 

“So did you come back for more hmm?” Chris asks staying far away in his corner of the room from the loving couple on the other side. He really was ready to kick them out soon. It was okay at first but the giggling and sighs he heard was unnerving him fast.

 

“Not really.” Viktor says sitting next to him blinking at the noises himself. “More like I came to apologize. I was rude and selfish to you and that was wrong. You are my best friend here and you were just trying to help me when I was so low. So I’m very sorry Chris.”

 

Smirking Chris waves his hand at him. “What’s done is done. It’s fine Viktor so apology accepted of course.” Patting his leg Chris frowns when he hears new noises come from the opposite side of the room. “Oh wow in here? Really?” He says loudly enough for the them to heaf but the other two don’t get the hint the noises continue getting more obscure. “Ugh come on let’s go make up somewhere else.”

 

And the two leave closing the door behind while hoping no other unfortunate soul would go in there while they are doing that.

 

They walk away in silence for a moment as Chris ruffles his hair back feeling it’s length. “Do you think Georgi is done crying his heart out over Anya yet?” He ask whimsically probably wanting a haircut done by him soon.

 

“No he probably will continue to be this way for a few more months. Poor thing gave all his loving to her.” Viktor sighed with before messing with his own hair. “We can try cutting it ourselves again?”

 

“And risks losing more than what I want? Hard pass.” Chris chuckles before getting an idea pulling at Viktor’s arm. “Let’s go mess around on the ice again. Like good old times Viktor. Nobody else really uses it like it should be. Just for some old time shits and giggles come on.” A smile lights up Chris’ face and it doesn’t take much to egg Viktor on.

 

“It was only Yuri on last so the ice should've froze over be smooth enough.” Viktor muses but already the two of them start to walk down a set of tunnels to come out of the opening to the ice.

 

“Beautiful.” Viktor gushes as the two of them find the hidden box area where everybody's skates that likes to do so were held. Grabbing his, he thinks about how long it had been since he last did this. The gold on Viktor’s blades makes him think back to a time before all of this happened but he sighs lacing them up tight over that though. It....had been a while, he mused wiggling his toes in the tight skates, since he had done this.

 

A hand reaches out to help him up then they started gliding on the smooth surface. It bringing memories to them both. 

 

“Do you ever want to try and get it all back?” Chris asks twirling for a moment a smile lighting up his face. “Like if we could do a do over at that moment in time you think we could?”

 

Shaking his head Viktor does a small jump getting back into the rhythm of it for a moment before looking back at him. “They were already here long before the take over Chris. If we wanted to take them out we should of started centuries ago.”

 

“Yeah yeah wishful thinking.” The other nods before gliding off the ice. “I remember it like it was yesterday. You were just finishing from the grand prix and handing me a flower and here we are hiding in a mountain acting like rats almost savaging for things.” Chris could be bitter at this thought but at the same time he knew he shouldn’t poke the beast too much. “How about you show me one of your old routine?” He asked watching from the sidelines while nudging his skates off. 

 

“This isn’t big enough for one of them.” Viktor remarks but he twirls to the middle before pausing. He did come up with one though that made his heart beat faster just thinking about. Standing in the middle he reached up as if he was holding a bird and releasing it to the sky. He hadn’t seen the opening when Yuri and Yuuri had been skating but it felt like it didn’t matter what it was like as his body started moving to an unheard beat. But Viktor couldn’t close his eyes like they had but still it felt like he couldn’t see the outside world at all as he skated faster and faster letting jumps and spins litter here and there.

 

Really Viktor wished he could have skated on a bigger surface area, thinking that this dance he was doing could be so much more than it was now on one. But he glided around it, his heart moving faster to the music his body was creating till he ended once more in the middle head up but instead of a hand reaching out to somebody he had it clutched to himself.

 

Slow clapping comes from Chris as Viktor huffs trying to get his breathing back under control. “What was that? I’ve never seen you do that before.”

 

“You know the skating Yuri and him were doing here? Well that kind of was like what they skated. I improvised some areas but it really sang the steps didn’t they?” He sat next to Chris untying his skates before getting his normal shoes on. “Ready to go back?” Viktor asked before they are both interrupted as an angry Yuri comes into view.

 

“You, idiot do that again. I felt Yuuri fluttering in me just now and I know it was because of you. So whatever you did do it again now.” The angry Yuri said seeming like a small fluffed up kitten in front of them as he growled.

 

Raising an eyebrow Viktor patted Yuri’s head smiling at his antics. “Come again?”

 

“Yuuri responded to whatever you did, so do it again idiot.” He responded knocking at his hand before he looked at where they were at. “Did you skate what we did before here?” Yuri asked eyebrows raising a little. “That would make so much sense.”

 

“Well sort of yes. I didn’t do the same things but I did skate it a little why?” 

 

“Do it again now.” Yuri said pushing him to put his skates on again.

 

“Why? I’m tired after doing so.” Viktor huffed but sat down on the rock as he watched Yuri frett over his feet.

 

“Just do it! I don't’ want us losing him.” Then he huffed under his breath. “I don’t want you losing him.”

 

Eyes widen a little as he taps his chin. “And why’s that Yurochka?”

 

“Because that damn dance is a mating dance! It’s to find your soulmate okay.” Yuri growls going for his skates before shoving them on roughly. “Now go and fucking dance….please.”

 

Viktor tries catching Yuri’s eyes but he won’t meet his instead he keeps looking down as he tightened the skates back on him his feet a little sore now. Looking over at Chris he sees an equally shocked look before he watches Yuri hurry to get his own leopard print skates on and tying them fast. 

 

Pulling at him once more Yuri sighs closing his eyes as they go to the middle of the lake. “Just do what you did before, feel for your heart or some shit like that and dance with me.” His smaller hand trembles slightly in Viktor’s and moves to hold it gently.

 

“I suppose so.” Then he strokes at his face gently under his bruised eye before skating off and away from him.

 

It wasn’t hard to imagine the song again from his heart. It was still playing in the back of his head. But the blades on his feet drag more along the ice showing his tiredness as they move. Viktor skates to Yuri then away, leading him like a couple dance on the ice. Heart beating faster he lifts his younger brother up for a moment before watching for the changes going on behind his face.

 

One moment they were gliding then the next Yuri took the lead pulling Viktor forward towards him his body singing as he moved. It felt whole this moment his every being, and with eyes still closed he saw the hint of a smile on the youngers face before Yuri lead him into a spin willing him to lift him again in the air.

 

Slowly the thundering of the music in them stop playing as Viktor stares down at Yuri willing him to open his eyes again and look at him. They flutter open slowly upon his wish, the gold darkening in his eyes as they stare at each other. “V-viktor.” He whispers before he slumps in his hold confusing the other two men there as they hurry to take him off the ice and into the hospital wing once more. Thanking whoever up above that JJ and Isabella were done doing whatever they had been doing in there.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what happened to Yuuri when he was pushed out and then he freaks out knowing that Viktor knows they kind of sort of are soul mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More headcanon story time. I feel that as souls they can absorb other ones. All 'mother' souls split to become new ones leaving behind memories of themselves in their 'daughters'. Key in point Yuuri's mom was Minako's soulmate in this but split so their species could continue on. When Minako realized she didn't split with her match in one of the 'daughter' souls she became unhappy and distraught. She hid it well from them all, as she raised most of what she considered both their children. But loving Yuuri the most as he felt like he had most of his mother's soul in him. In the end she was too miserable without her other half she asked Yuuri to absorb her part of her soul and basically crease to exist. That's what I thought with this beginning of the chapter at least oh boy....^^;
> 
> Sorry about that so anyway thank you thank you thank you so very much for all the love and support with this. I'm still trying to go one a day but I might slow it down some before the weekend comes. Fingers crossed. And as always I appreciate all that you guys do for me with the kudos and all the wonderful comments thank you.

While being pushed away from Yuri’s body, Yuuri was thrown out completely from their shared mind space and into an limbo kind of existence. He tried his hardest to get back to where he had been but he was left alone floating.

 

Yuuri didn’t know how long he had been left there but it felt longer than the years he had been alive. “This is worse than dying.” He said out loud the sound almost immediately being swallowed up by everywhere surrounding him. Looking around he sighs caving in on himself trying to find comfort in his small being as a hole starts forming deep within. It’s not enough though to hold on as he starts losing more and more of himself to the void.

 

“I’m going to stop being me soon enough.” And the space where he’s at eats his words up just as fast as he let’s them out in the open. Everything felt like it was being eaten up himself included.

 

Then it all comes to a point that he feels so completely picked apart by the void that he starts hearing voices in there. Voices from his past lives, current one and everything in between. They whispered all the bad he had done, nagged him about the lives he had stolen and piled on all the mistakes he had traversed across the galaxies til it was too much leaving him crying for nobody to hear. So really that was more than enough to break him down in this soul sucking place.

 

But one voice then breaks away from the other’s dulling the sound of them quickly under her own. “You were stronger than this Yuuri. And I know you still are, sweetie.” She sighs holding his battered self in this area close to her own form there.

 

“Minako?” Yuuri asks hating the crack of his voice under all the pain he was feeling.

 

“Yes child I’m here.” Minako answered patting him gently, but he knows only here they could converse together. More self hate lands on him knowing why that was.

 

“Hey hey now I asked you to do it. I asked you to combine with me Yuuri and end my life intentionally. Never hate that never please.” She chides her soul part pulsing softly. 

 

“But mom shouldn’t have left you.” Yuuri said back as he grips her tighter slowly picking up the pieces of himself under her. “You wouldn’t be like this now if she hadn’t been told to make more of us from her form.”

 

“Then you wouldn’t be here.” Minako chids back hugging him just as fiercely as she radiated warmth and love.

 

“That might of been a good thing-”

 

“You stop that right there. There’s always a purpose for things in the universe and her leaving to carry on life was just part of it. I always hoped sure, that one of the souls that had been apart of her would carry our love we had together. But still I got you and all your brothers and sisters and that’s fine with me.” Her loving aura calms him down more as he becomes himself again. “I could feel her love through hundreds of our children and that was fine. Really it was.”

 

He knows it’s not fully fine but Yuuri holds onto her breathing in deeply. “And I love you Minako.” 

 

“I’ll always love you too Yuuri.” Minako sighs kissing at his head his being feeling warm from the pressure. 

 

He smiles at the feelings before a pulse goes through the area making all the nerves stand on end. Then the feeling washes through again sending shivers along his self. “What-”

 

“They’re calling for you.” Minako says wisperly as she slowly loosened her hold around him. “Reminds me of your mom and me when we first did the mating dance. It was so beautiful and scary. We didn't know if we were a match or not til the end of it. And then when you tried doing it for me to try to make me whole again...thank you Yuuri I have truly been blessed knowing you will be happy now in life.” Then she gently pushes him away something pulling him farther from the void as she lets go. “Go find your mate Yuuri and think of your mom and me will you?”

 

Crying Yuuri nods stealing a feel for her soul within him before he answered. “I always will.”

 

Then he jolts into Yuri’s mind barely gripping at the mind space. It felt like forever since he had been here himself thumping as he grasped to hang on.

 

‘Yuuri?’ Yuri asks his voice thunderous as he speaks in there.

 

Not being about to do much Yuuri sends the picture of the color silver to him as he shakes at the concentration he had to put through to stay in there.

 

Standing up quick Yuri moves to the door quickly opening it before a voice behind him ask him where he’s going. 

 

“I’m finding that idiot brother of mine.” Yuri said running to find him. Yuuri sent a grateful thank you in their mind space but it was weak as he laid there holding on crying for Minako and all he had gone through to get to here.

 

\------

 

Yuri tries nudging Yuuri to move and switch with him as he runs to the lake but Yuuri keeps having trouble even being there it seems.

 

They come through the opening just as Viktor and Chris are slipping on their shoes. He yells telling him to do what he just did but Yuuri just shakes barely tunneling out the vision in front of him that Yuri sees. Viktor keeps rebuffing him making Yuuri’s being ache. ‘It’s okay Yuri….’

 

‘No it’s not.’ He yells hurting Yuuri's body a little under the thunder as Yuri shoves a skate on Viktor before getting his own on.

 

“-dance with me.” Is the only part Yuuri hears from Yuri saying to Viktor. He barely hears a reply from the other as they touch the ice a hand in his. The touch on Yuri’s hand ripples back to himself pulling him more forward into the mind space. And just a little closer to being in control again.

 

With each move and twirl Yuuri starts feeling stronger his soul inching closer to come back in control of their shared body once more. Then there is a buzz and he does finally switch feeling Yuri get moved into the mind space glee coming from their bond. A smile dusts his own face as he nudges Viktor to lift him this time as they dance around. Fingers fit into his hips as the surface under his feet disappear. Yuuri’s whole body sings in that moment making the music he and Viktor were making loud and bounce off each other before coming to asteady end.

 

But eventually they wind down skates coming to a stop on the ice as loud breaths are taken.

 

"V-viktor." He whispers out as his eyes stare into deep blue ones before falling over unconscious in his hold. 

 

\--------

 

There’s a buzz just over his skin keeping his arm down because of it while also making Yuuri want to swat it away. His other hand inches up to do just that before it is caught in somebody else’s hand stopping him.

 

“You shouldn’t do that while Chris is checking your vitals.” A voice laughs while a thumb caresses over his hand.

 

Blinking open his eyes Yuuri moves his head to squint at the person keeping him hostage on that side. “Tell him to stop making it so itchy and we’ve got a deal.” Yuuri says before shutting his eyes to the bright light around an ache forming through his head. “Where are we?”

 

“Back in the hospital like always.” Chris confirms before sliding something off his skin. “You check out pretty okay and I’ve given you the heal away since you don’t deserve the bruises Yuri left you with.”

 

Taking his arm back Yuuri lifts it above his eyes so he can start getting situated with lights again. “What do you mean left me with?” He asks gripping Viktor’s hand tight as he leans forward to sit up. All the blood rushes to his head making him press the heel of his hand down on his face as he tries to stop the room from spinning.

 

Viktor gasps reaching out to try to help rubs his head but Yuuri swats at him moving to push both heels it the sudden pain.

 

‘It started happening when you woke up.’ Yuri provides trying to take some of the pain away. A jar of something is pushed under his nose making Yuuri breath it in with the next breathe he takes. It helps ease the pain but he still wobbles on the bed.

Sighing from the quick fix, he nods at Chris watching him walk away to put the jar up. “Thank you.”

 

“Of course cheri.” He winks back making Yuuri frown before looking quickly at Viktor. A smile is on his face though before he looks at Yuuri it seeming to brighten under his gaze.

 

“So how is sleeping beauty feeling? You gave us all quite the scare sleeping in like you did.” 

 

Furrowing his eyebrows up Yuuri looks at Viktor the harshness of the migraine almost all gone. “How long were we sleeping?”

 

“Half a day close to 18 hours.” Viktor says trying to be nonchalant about it. But somehow Yuuri can tell he was beyond worried.

 

‘Worried about you probably.’ Yuuri says to Yuri as he gives him a nod. “I bet that put a lot of things behind here. I’m sorry about that.”

 

‘No he’s worried about you dumb ass. When I pushed you out he was the first one I talked to. Yeah you were only gone a day but still I was freaking worried and I pushed thick skull here to be worried to.’ Yuri huffed prowling their mind.

 

‘I’m sorry...and just a day?’ He asks shivering as he thought about the void he had been stuck in for that time. 

 

‘Yeah how long did you think it had been?’ 

 

‘Centuries, maybe tens of billions of years give or take. I felt like I was in hell where ever I was at.’ Yuuri responded shivering again before a jacket is placed over his shoulders. Green eyes surrounded by gold looked shocked into blue eyes by the action.

 

“I saw you shivering so I didn’t want you to get a cold on top of everything.” Viktor shrugged before holding one of his limp hands moving it through a sleeve.

 

‘What is going on?’ Yuuri boomed to the other wide eyed as he now stared at Viktor's movement as they carefully slid his limbs through the jacket.

 

‘I kind of sort of told him about the mating dance and what it meant.’

 

‘You didn’t…’ Yuuri internally struggled sparks dancing almost along his skin as Viktor finished moving him to wear his jacket a smile on the olders face.

 

‘Yeah I told him you two were soulmates-’ But then Yuuri.exe failed working after that statement leaving the rest of Yuri’s explanation drowned out by his internal crisis.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri speaks with Viktor for a bit but he realizes that his choice to die is already made up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not keeping up with this like I hoped so. This chapter felt like I needed to push it since I hadn't been on the computer for the past few days. Enjoy I guess, and thank you all for the love you have shown so far and continue to do for the trash that I am ^^

Yuuri starts internally closing off again before a hand is placed on his chin moving it to make his eyes look into blue ones. He blanks watching the other’s mouth open for words but nothing gets through to his ears.

 

‘Okay I just need keep calm just and maybe make Viktor pretend it means nothing or even better don’t discuss it with him period. End of topic good.’ He starts hyperventilating a little at that before he sucks a breath in and out still looking at the blue of Viktor’s eyes. ‘He’s so pretty though…’

 

But the thoughts he had falls on deaf ears as Yuri scoffs in their mind space but stays quiet after trying to calm him down.

 

Viktor though on the other hand looks like he just asked him something making him scramble to respond. “W-what?” He croaks, everything humming as he watched him wide eyes needing to stay on the blue of the others. It was grounding him just a little more.

 

“I asked if you were hungry.” Viktor responds a weird smile on his face again. It pulls at his chest making Yuuri want to fix it but he instead nods looking down breathing in and out in a steady rate.

 

“I must be, if I slept that long.” But Yuuri doesn’t know if he is really hungry or not there. There is a weird ache inside him that he can’t place. And it feels uncomfortable and empty in there. 

 

“Good maybe you can try some of the leftover pirozhki that Yuri and Deda made. Or something else we brought in.”

 

“Sure.” Yuuri nods before slipping his legs over the edge of the bed and standing. He gets a head rush at standing so fast before falling into Viktor’s waiting form for stability. There’s a buzz as their body’s touch and Yuuri quickly steps back. ‘I just need to keep my distance....’ But he doesn’t know fully if he wanted to. Viktor nods looking like he wanted to say something but he walks instead to the opening of the room making Yuuri quickly follow.

 

‘Piggy just give in a little. You deserve some happiness.’

 

Yuuri doesn’t respond to him instead he turns to follow Viktor his insides still twisting and untwisting with each step. Every so often Viktor turns to see if he is following but Yuuri keeps his distance eyes watching him. He looks like he wants to say something but even if he does Yuuri probably wouldn’t respond to him anyway.

 

They reach the kitchens soon after and Yuuri looks around perplexed about the situation there. “How come nobody’s in here?” He asked surprised. Usually people were in there either preparing for the day food or using it as a commons ground to stay connect to everybody at all times of the day. Though you could barely notice what part of the day it was in there if it wasn’t for the lights along the walls. Yuuri himself didn’t like being in here much, but with nobody in there it had him worried a little.

 

“Probably sleeping. We had a good run today so everybody is happy for once.” Viktor smiles before picking up an apple seemingly out of nowhere before tossing it to Yuuri.

 

He barely catches it fumbling as it fell into his hands. “And where did you get this?”

 

“Like I said a good run.” Then he smirks sitting down at a small table and beckoning him over.

 

Gulping Yuuri does so as he twirled the apple around in his hands. It was bright red and looked like it was freshly plucked and ready to be eaten. His mouth watered a bit before he did take a bite both him and Yuri moaning at the taste. “So good.” Yuuri laughs taking another as the flavor bloosemed and juices rolled around in his mouth. “I hope I’m not taking this from someone else though.” He frowns taking a smaller bite, crunching the poor apple in his mouth as he looked up at Viktor to confirm his thought.

 

Viktor smiles wider shaking his head. “Nope It’s all yours and there’s plenty more if you want too. With our new trick we can get these or anything really at any time. Those parasites don’t know what’ll hit them when be go to town next time.”

 

Yuuri flinches mid bite before he hestitanly nods a dry cough coming from his throat as he looks down. “Yeah sure…”

 

A look passes over Viktor’s face as he realizes what he said but Yuuri doesn’t look at his whole face as to why he did so. “Ah Yuuri I didn’t mean-you’re not a parasite love I mean-agh.” Viktor frowns moving a hand towards Yuuri but he shrinks it back as he sees Yuuri cringe from him.

 

‘You’re kicking yourself in your own ass Viktor.’ Yuri growls his anger almost having the same reaction to Yuuri as he quickly stands moving away from the table he and Viktor had occupied. 

 

“I’m not that hungry anymore.” Yuuri blurts out leaving the half eaten apple on the table telling his lie blatantly. If his stomach growled right now it would be even worse. “I-I’m going to go stay in Otabek’s room.” Then he runs away from him barely hesitating from looking back.

 

His feet slow down as they walk his nerves crashing down on Yuuri. Yuri takes over for the moment taking them straight to Otabek’s room and shutting the door behind them. Otabek russells from the covers on the bed waking up for a moment at the noise.

 

“Wah-” Otabek begins before Yuri shushes him hugging close nudging Otabek over so he could get into the bed with. The older understands and soon starts to drift back to sleep holding him closer.

 

‘Yuuri talk to me please.’ Yuri pleads shoving him back in control feeling safe in the warm cocoon Otabek’s body provides around them.

 

He sighs nuzzling into the embrace sighing. ‘I’m fine I’m sorry I’m always freaking out.’

 

‘No don’t be sorry.’ Yuri begins. ‘It’s not your fault you are who you are. Besides you are the most human out of all of us here anyway. You have been nothing but kind and nice. Even when somebody is trying to kill you you instead wanted to try fixing them. Yuuri you just need to stay here and understand why we actually need you.’

 

‘I want you to have your body back though. It would be best to just get it over and done with and get me out of your guys life. Show Chris how it’s done and then fling my parasitic self away in the trash or something.’ Yuuri blurts out laying the self hate down hard on himself. ‘You don’t know how many lives I’ve ruined.’

 

And then he thinks about them. Like really thinks about if for once in his life. He thinks about how he had taken over other living beings bodies and then used it to get more of their kind under his species control cause he thought it was the good thing to do. Now he realizes how wrong that thought was. ‘Souls,’ Yuuri thought to the other wearily. ‘Are the most selfish creatures in creation. Going around and stealing peoples bodies for their own sick pleasure throughout the universe. I mean look at me here in you right now. I wanted to come to Earth to get away from all my issues and yet look at all the ones I’m creating now. Yuri...I want to die and you can’t stop me. So please stop trying to help me okay?’

 

Yuri says nothing back but Yuuri knows he has a lot of thoughts swirling around in himself before he sighs back. ‘I see I can’t talk you out of it. But until then I want you to continue helping us all and see the better side of all this.’

 

‘Of course.’ Yuuri agrees a little hesitant as Yuri starts to drift into a semi sleep in their mind space, while the other keeps still wishing he could too before he meditates closing his eyes.

 

\--------

 

The two on the bed become conscious instantly due to a pounding on the door. Both were very much groggy but now alert as it continued on. Otabek sighs rolling out of the bed to get ready. Yuuri stayed put not thinking it was for him to get up. Too bad the semi dream state him and Yuri had was gone for now.

 

“Wakey wakey eggs and bacy~” A cheery voice calls stopping his incessant knocking. Oh so it was for him Yuuri realized huffing but he got up with Otabek but stood kind of like a zombie as his body knew it didn’t get the required sleep it needed.

 

“Phichit it’s too early.” Yuuri calls out, rubbing his eyes before nodding at Otabek for the clothes just thrust at him.

 

“It’s too early.” Phichit mocks back. “You going to wake up now or do I need to grab Viktor’s key to get in?”

 

Otabek answers him by opening the door. “Just ask next time instead of pounding the door.” Then he walks out probably to report to Yakov or someone else with high standings.

 

“Remind me not to wake the sleeping bear.” Phichit grimces before turning to him. “Now how about you get dressed and-wait Kin stop you can’t just get naked with me watching!” He yells throwing the door closed looking at him with wide eyes. “Have you no decency?”

 

Yuuri looks down frowning. “I’m still wearing boxers how am I naked?” He asks standing into a pair of pants then pulling them up and zipping it up. “Better?”

 

An eyebrow quirks up as Phichit laughs behind his hand at him. “I guess so, but do you know why you shouldn’t get undressed around people you’re not familiar with do you?”

 

“But I know you.” Yuuri answers and then frowns putting his sweater on tugging at the sleeves a bit while looking down. “And no not really? Souls don’t really understand fully yet as to why humans need clothing and the reason for it. It’s for warmth isn’t it?”

 

“That’s the basic reason yes. So souls would go around being nudist if not for the threat of being cold?” Phichit giggles no longer hiding his amusement in this. 

 

“I suppose so.” Yuuri shrugs back laughing nervously. 

 

‘Hey piggy it’s something more to do with not showing your privates everywhere.’ Yuri drawls out lazing around in their mind space. ‘Going nude is frowned upon by a lot of people.’

 

‘Oh.’ Yuuri blushes rubbing at his face with his sleeve. ‘Sorry.’

 

‘It’s like saying to somebody when you get naked for them that you are presenting and want to have sex-’

 

“What!” Yuuri blurts out catching Phichit’s attention. ‘I don’t mean to do that to anybody!’

 

‘I know you wouldn’t but that’s kind of what it means.’ And now Yuri blushes patting at Yuuri’s existence. ‘It’s all good just don’t do that to anybody ever, if you don’t trust them or are hinting at wanting that.’

 

‘So have you done it with Otabek then?’

 

‘Ah um-’ Yuri lashes out a little frantically. ‘And you don’t ask somebody that either p-piggy!’

 

Phichit smiles watching him. “So he explained it I assume?”

 

“Yeah something about hinting at wanting sex if I undress for somebody.” Yuuri says quietly rubbing at his hair to semi brush it. The pale blonde flops back into his vision as he looks over at Phichit. “So what’s the game plan for today?”

 

“We’re making some pastries and things!” Phichit says all excited.

 

Yuuri nods following him to the kitchen he had just fled this early morning from.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit and Yuuri make sweets for everybody from the new items in the kitchen. But when they go around sharing them with other people they find something else that was brought from the last raid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shoot CreativeSweets your comment had me remembering how I wanted this to proceed onwards. That scene of the book was so whoa wow okay whoa and I wanted it in here too but unfortunately I didn't add that line you mentioned though that is a pretty key one to it all I felt ^^; So yeah I quickly whipped this one up while I thought of it. 
> 
> Thank you all for the love and dedication with this! It's getting towards the end I feel maybe around 5 or so more chapters? So here's to good luck with that, thank you!

Yuuri works with Phichit in the kitchens most of the day, with a smile on their faces. Other people come through there, throughout the day sneaking some of the snacks they make and providing them with light conversation here and there. Yuuri enjoys seeing Mila and Sara the most during the day. But Michele, Sara’s twin brother scares him a bit at his crudeness when he tags along with them. There’s one person that he wishes he could see but at the same time Yuuri is glad that Viktor hasn’t come by yet.

 

Watching as the trio leaves Yuuri lets out a sigh of relief glad not to have to see Michele much more. ‘It’s funny that he’s like that about others around her still. I mean Sara and Mila are partners so he can stop being so protective.’ Yuri remarks lying around as he watches them mess with the sweets. 

 

‘So he’s always like that?’ Yuuri asks rolling out some more pie dough for Phichit. It felt like they had made millions of cookies, pies, pastries and whatever more you could think from the endless supply of ingredients lying around them now. He wanted to ask the other boy where all of it had came from like Viktor had hinted at last time they saw each other. But the question seemed to be always on the tip of his tongue, waiting for the right moment to be asked.

 

Something else rubs him the wrong way as he thinks about the reason why he had checked out from Yuri’s mind for a day. That question at least seemed easier to ask.

 

“Phichit whatever happened with JJ?” He asks a bit temindly while passing a finished pie shell for him to fill.

 

“After he and Yuri fought he had been checked into the ward. But Chris got fed up and kicked him and Isabella from the hospital wing this morning. All their lovey doveyness was wearing him thin or something. Which is funny because he was almost begging for some kisses from me last night.” Phichit smiles winking at Yuuri before pouring some of his apple filling into the waiting pie crust.

 

‘Ew gross tmi!’ Yuri yells pushing at Yuuri. ‘Tell him to stop being gross or I will.’

 

Frowning Yuuri pauses in his work. ‘What’s tmi? And why is it gross. Kissing is normal for showing affections is it not with you guys?’

 

‘Yes just-ugh never mind.’

 

“Who’s Isabella?” Yuuri settles on getting back to work.

 

“She’s like you. But it seems that the real Isabella is gone.” Phichit says after a moment looking up into Yuuri’s eyes unwaveringly. “She has eyes like yours too Kin. The gold I mean.”

 

Yuuri nods before looking down at his hands. ‘That’s amazing, there’s somebody else that’s like me!’

 

‘But we still don’t know the reason why she is like you.’ Yuri stresses but he too is intrigued but weary.

 

“Do you think I could meet her?”

 

“Of course I’m surprised JJ hasn’t come by showing her off to us here yet. With all their lovey dovey hormones though I can guess why.” Phichit says with sarcasm moving the newest pie to the oven area. 

 

‘Oh fuck he’s probably fucking her now that they are together.’ Yuri moans pretending to hit his head against something. A wall probably if he could. ‘So disgusting.’

 

Nodding Yuuri moves to start mixing something for another treat Phichit had plans for. ‘The way you use fuck is so interesting. I thought it was just a flavor word.’

 

Yuri smiles widely. ‘I can teach you more flavor words that I know Viktor would love to hear from you.’

 

Blushing Yuuri shakes his head fast. ‘B-but I don’t even know when I would see him next so telling me some new words would be irrelevant.’

 

There is silence to answer him before he looks up seeing Phichit walk back with a hot pan to set down on the counter. 

 

“Man it smells good in here.” He groans sniffing deeply from the hot pan in front of himself.

 

“Does it?” Yuuri smiles putting down the bowl he was mixing to come smell.

 

It was one of the batches of experimental cookies. Some nuts that were in season with chunks of chocolate that Phichit suggested had made this up. Smelling them as he nears, Yuuri sighs nodding. “It does.”

 

“I can’t wait to get some of these bad boys in my stomach.” Phichit laughs before jogging back over to the oven set up. “We have the pies and tarts in now. So that should take an hour or more on the heat level we have. Why don’t we go around with a selection of these sweetie huh Kin?”

 

“Sure that sounds like fun.” Yuuri agrees going to the shelf area to get the biggest plate there.

 

‘That one.’ Yuri inputs indicating to one just above their eye level.

 

‘Okay.’ Yuuri says taking it from the stack. It was beautiful flowers painted along the edge and what also look like gold accents added here and there. It certainly was big enough for what Phichit had in mind but Yuuri’s chest felt tighter as he looked at it. ‘Are you sure about this one?’

 

‘Yes.’ Comes the simple response to his question and Yuuri leaves it at that.

 

The two boys then load up the plate with layers of the different cookies, some tiny bite size muffins and other things. A masterpiece of sweets to give out to people who hadn’t come in to see them throughout the day for samples. Yuuri felt pride as he walked with Phichit handing them out. 

 

“Come on let’s go see Chris with this. He’ll be so happily shocked to see this!” Phichit said happily moving them down the corridors to the very room that Yuuri was getting very familiar with.

 

But something like fear was bubbling up from his gut the closer they got to the room. Yuuri didn’t know why he started feeling like this but every piece of hair on his body was on end as they finally got to the area. When the door to the room opened for him Yuuri understood finally why, making him drop the plate on the ground in the process. The sound of it cracking barely louder than his high pitched yell coming from his throat as he looked in horror in front of himself. 

 

It was ripped from him making his throat feel raw from it the sound of screaming still coming out. Then the smell of it all was so strong in the room making him want to gag. Voices were around him but Yuuri crawled away from it all, huddling into a corner of the room shaking back and forth at the .

 

Yuri could feel his anger and heartache for this whole situation from him but Yuuri kept him closed off as much as he could as he thought of the waste of life in front of himself. Tortured and destroyed while so young too. But no he wasn’t thinking of human life there that bleed out on the bed under it but of the poor unfortunate souls life that laid cut to pieces thrown to the side. His heart screamed for the loss his own soul part mourning for the poor thing.

 

“Monsters, murders!” Yuuri cries tears streaming down his face. “I was going to fucking show you how to take us out without useless death like this. Why did you do this?! I was going to show you!” He yelled rocking back and forth not hearing anything from them from the loud thunder of his racing heartbeat. Quick breaths were being taken in but he couldn’t stop himself.

‘This is what they are going to do to us next isn’t it?’ He asked rhetorically to Yuri before passing out from hyperventilating. The fear, anger, and loss hanging on him heavily from the scene in front of him.

 

\--------

 

Dead like eyes open to a blinding light above him but Yuuri doesn’t move. His whole existence weighed heavily on him before he felt the soft murmurs of Yuri reaching out for him.

 

‘It’s going to be okay. I know it’s not now but we'll make it better.’ Yuri promised as Yuuri sighed.

 

‘The soul was young probably born into that body.’ Yuuri remarked before shutting his eyes from the hurtful light above. ‘Nobody deserves that pain, what if that had been us on that bed? Do you think they would of done that to us if it hadn’t been Otabek’s group that hit us?’

 

Yuri doesn’t respond but that’s all the answer that Yuuri needs from him. A sigh falls from his lips as Yuuri moves to get up a frown overcoming his face now. He can’t fully move up in the bed Yuuri realizes as he feels restraints holding him down. Confusion comes over him as he pulls at each arm not being able to budge even an inch. Rustling comes from his side making Yuuri move his eyes to look at the figure there.

 

“You’re up! I mean of course you are.” Chris says letting out a shaking breath as he looks at him.

 

“Yes.” Yuuri supplies not giving him much more to work with.

 

“Look I’m sorry about earlier...I was told to try again to get one of you guys out of somebody.” Chris began rubbing at his chin where stubble was forming on it. Yuuri still had a blank look on his face as he stared at Chris.

 

“Again?” ‘How many has he killed.’ Yuuri asked the bottomless pit in his stomach threatening to swallow him again.

 

‘Not many maybe half a dozen?’ But Yuri was just guessing. He was angry about all this and Yuuri let him have the anger as he held onto the sadness and fear that they were next on the block to ‘try out.’

 

“It’s been about three that I’ve...killed.” He said quietly easing just a little of Yuuri’s heart but still it was set in mourning for the loss of those poor souls and the souls of the humans they had used as hosts.

 

“Did you know I was going to help you take us out?” Yuuri asked cursing himself as he realized that maybe he hadn’t told anybody during his time here so far.

 

“I didn’t til Viktor tried stopping me. I did try to but it was too late when he came in. I’m so sorry I promise I never will do that again.” His eyes look at his own and Yuuri couldn’t help but soften a bit at them. He knew that Chris was telling the truth and he nodded knowing the other meant it before a shaky smile comes across his face.

 

“But you’re going to have to do it for us.” Yuuri said quietly before rustling the restraints on his arms. “Why don’t we talk about what we can do to fix this? Since I am a fixer you know?”

 

Chris nods quickly helping Yuuri out before they talked Yuuri opening up a little more for the other man. He was still very upset about the thought of what the other had done but all Yuuri could do was make sure no other souls had to die except for him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Otabek take Yuuri out to get supplies for him to show everybody how to take a soul out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does these three chapters make up for the days I didn't write on here? I hope so a little bit. Like I said before in the other chapter I think 3 or more chapters then I'm finished with this one. Might write up on my other fics if I can if not I have two other Victuuri ideas I would like to try. Thank you so much for all the love and encouragement it's very much appreciated!

Viktor comes into the next meeting with the council making some of them wonder as he sits with Yakov. They all knew that he would be the next one in charge if anything happened to Yakov. It made some of them angry that such a young person, almost 25 years old with barely any experience would be allowed the responsibility of leading them next. But the cold blue eyes shut up any of those thoughts soon after that had been voiced. 

 

It had been a few days since their last fruitiful raid and the council was wondering why they were gathered today.

 

When Yakov spoke their wondering creased. “Yuri will be going with Viktor’s group tonight.” Then all hell broke loose. 

 

“We can’t let one of those parasites go with him! What it he leads more to us!”

 

“He’ll kill the ones that go with him! Those parasites are monsters if we let him go with them then we are letting the group with up as sacrifices span>

 

And other comments and concerns were thrown out before Viktor stood up hitting the table in front of himself loudly. It shut everybody up as all eyes in the room looked at him.

 

“All of you shut up. We aren’t asking we are stating a fact for you. So stop bitching and moaning.” Viktor snarled looking into everybody's eyes individually. “I’m taking him with me to lead us for more health supplies and the likes. We also will be abducting another one so that he will show us the right way to take one out. If anybody else has anything to say about this more then please do so.”

 

But nobody speaks up this time before Yakov sighs. 

 

“Viktor you can’t just go around threatening them. They are here to help.” 

 

“It doesn’t feel like it.” Viktor remarked back nudging his chair back into place. “Now this is done I’m going to take the truck. Only Otabek, Yuri, and I are going okay.”

 

Yakov nods rubbing at his temples. “Just go you terrible boy.”

 

Without further ado Viktor does just that glad to be away from that room filled with the vile humans. His movements bring him to the loading bay, eyes moving to catch green ones twinged with gold watching him. It makes a smile slide across his face as he returns the stare. 

 

“Are we good to go?” Yuuri asks timidly the gold brightening in his eyes letting Viktor know it is him talking. Otabek stands next to him looking up from the map. They were going to go a little bit further than normal but Yuuri had told them what they needed would be at least half an hours drive from here or more.

 

“Yes Yakov gave his blessing.” Viktor responded before moving to the door and opening it for him. It was a little taller than Yuri’s stature and Viktor held a hand out for him to take. Yuuri though he noticed seemed hesitant to take it. When he did though Viktor swore he felt sparks.

 

Across from their door Otabek had gotten in and was starting the truck up. His eyes look over concern evident as he watches.

 

As soon as Yuuri got in he made sure to let go making Viktor miss the tingling feeling he was getting. He and Yuuri were soulmates like Yuri said so why was Yuuri being like this and giving him the cold shoulder. But with the way they were sitting they would have to keep touching in some way which he knew Yuuri would have to realize now.

 

He can hear a shaky breath come out of Yuri’s mouth by him before he looks forward the map Otabek had had in his hands now. This was going to be a long ride.

 

\---------

 

‘Is he doing it on purpose?’ Yuuri asked closing his eyes for a moment.

 

‘Yeah I think that bastard is.’ Yuri groans feeling exactly what Yuuri was feeling from Viktor’s leg all along his own. ‘It wasn’t this bad before was it?’ He asked talking about the spocking feeling.

 

‘That’s because I’ve been avoiding him so much.’ Yuuri reminded him before they both shiver as Viktor’s hand barely moves over his own taking the map from him. They had been traveling for what felt like forever but as Yuri pointed out it had only been 20 minutes. Now this, this was like torture.

 

“We need to go right up ahead then continue for 10 miles or so.” Viktor says breezily before handing the map back, his hand touching the back of Yuuri’s for a few seconds longer.

 

‘That fucker.’ Yuri yelled before pushing forward. “Stop touching him so much you attention whore.”

 

Viktor stares into their eyes and Yuuri watches from the inside as Viktor laughs. “Oh Yurochka you are so funny.” But he does withdraw some of his body contact with them. “Better?”

 

“Yes.” Yuuri breaths the buzz under his skin not as prevalent now. 

 

The three occupants of the truck are silent before they start seeing more buildings and places come into view. Yuuri stares at it all leaning towards the window to keep watching them grow. ‘It’s funny how souls keep leading the same lifes as their hosts did.’

 

‘It’s to make sure the Earth keeps itself in balance.’ Yuuri provides as he watches a fast food restaurant pass by.

 

‘And why would you think that that place is needed to keep balance?’ Yuri smirked their eyes watching the scenery more.

 

‘So many humans went to places like that. Why wouldn’t it still be needed?’ Yuuri asks before looking over to Otabek as they go down an unmarked road hiding the truck in a turn off with trees. 

 

He watches some more as Otabek then Viktor take a case out each putting something into their eyes each. When they blink open they have silver around their eyes. “Whoa.” Yuuri breaths reaching up under Otabek’s eye. “You look like a soul now…”

 

“That’s the point.” Viktor chuckles before getting out of the truck waiting for him to come out with. His hand is held out again for him to get help out but Yuuri jumps down instead not letting a groan out as he does so.

 

Walking forward they travel till Yuuri sees a building that he knew they needed. “Do you have the bag?” He asked reaching towards Viktor. A nod is given to him before a side duffle bag is handed over. In the bottom of it is some shirts to line the pods Yuuri needed to grab while they were there. Taking a deep breath Yuuri walks to the building the other two watching him but staying back for assistance if needed.

 

Once in Yuuri feels a comforting aura there making him pause while he thought about what he was about to do. Another soul sees him waving at him. “Hello how are you tonight?”

 

“Good.” Yuuri says letting the pleasantries ground him. “And yourself?”

 

“Fine fine, my name is Star what can I help you with?”

 

“I was hoping to see information on other planets I could go to. I’m a little tired of living on Earth and I was wondering if there were other places that I would like to live on instead.”

 

“Well you came to the right place. Unfortunately everybody else has gone home for tonight but I can schedule you an appointment for tomorrow if you want?” She asked a smile lighting up her face. “I can even give you a small tour since I don’t get to do that often.” Star added leading Yuuri forward.

 

He follows as he watches her pick up a handheld computer. “That sounds exciting I would enjoy that Star.” But Yuuri can feel the sweat falling down his back as he goes along with the supposed plan.

 

“I just need to put your soul name in please.” 

 

“Um I’m called Flowing Kin-iro, b-but you can call me Kin.” Yuuri says heart thundering as he gave his fake name.

 

“It’s nice to meet you Kin.” Star smiles before placing the handheld back down and pointing down a hallway. “You want to go on a tour now? I may not help you want to stay on Earth but I can show you some nice places we advertise to go to.”

 

“Yes please.” Then they walk her talking filling the space. A few doors are pointed out before she leads them to a room that is cold all the way down the hall.

 

“That’s where we keep the pods. That will be your home as you journey to another worlds.”

 

And that’s what Yuuri needed to hear as he turns to her. “Thank you for showing me your business. I now have a question for you though. What does this smell like?” Yuuri asks pressing a handkerchief to her face. She has no other way to breath but through it, breathing in the chloroform that clung to the fabric.

 

Heart pounding Yuuri catches her then gently moves the soul named Star against the wall. 

 

‘She’ll be fine let’s hurry up and get back to the other two.’

 

Yuuri nods in response running to the room shivering as the coldness hits them. Breath turning into fog Yuuri starts tossing as many pods into his bag as he could. The shape and size of them were like that of a softball. It was big enough to fit a sleeping body of a soul as it journeyed away frozen in time inside it. They needed as many as he could carry if he was going to show the other humans how to extract souls out without hurting either in the process. This would help solve the needness bloodshed he had witness just a few nights ago. Save further souls from the same fate.

 

Bag now full Yuuri runs back out blinking in sort of shock as he watches the other two out there with another person. They were passed out with the chloroform trick like Star inside but that wasn’t the reason Yuuri was shocked. No this one on the other hand was very familiar to him especially for his first month there on Earth. He blinks again before Yuri pushes them to run back to the truck with them and the soul being carried between them.

 

“We found her coming to the building and had to knock her out when she started causing a scene.” Otabek provides as they get into the truck. It was even a tighter squeeze than before as they shove the unconscious soul between him and Viktor. “You can use her to demonstrate to Chris though right?”

 

Yuuri nods at him before staring at her still form.

 

‘Why is Lilia here now though?’ He wonders to the other as they all went back to the mountains, guilt and other emotions sloshing in their gut now.

 

'I don't know.' Yuri provides equally shocked as him. The silence stays between everybody in the truck as they make their way back home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor takes Lilia to be interrogated and Yuuri comes with wondering how Yakov knows her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Badump~ Here's another chapter and let me tell you the game plan for the next few mkay? 1-going to have Yuuri show Chris how to extract a soul alone. Then have him talk to Chris about doing this for him soon after Lilia wakes up and before anybody notices. We'll have Chris hesitant to his request saying he doesn't want to kill any more souls, but somehow Yuuri convinces him. 2-So then Yuuri will go around having a day of fun and happiness with all the members of the group that he liked the most while giving Viktor the most attention. After that the day will be over he tells Otabek he's going to leave Yuri for him finally and they go to the hospital. Yuri will ask him if he truly wants to do this still and it'll be so much angst. 3-It'll be an epilogue of sorts. Like oh who will the group secretly put Yuuri in and how do they do so? 
> 
> I'm a bit excited to see this moving along. I'll be throwing ideas out later for what I might write next but from the looks of it I have 3 or so more chapters to think. So thank you so very much for the ride so far lovelies. It has been amazing and truth be told if I didn't get so much encouragement on this, this might still be at chapter 3 or 4 gathering dust. So here's to you guys for all the love and support you have given me. Thank you <3

When they arrive back to the underground caves in the mountain Yakov is waiting for them. His face is like made of stone when he sees Lilia’s body but he doesn’t say anything about her, just to put her in one of the interrogation rooms.

 

Yuuri’s whole body seems to buzz as he follows the taller two to the room where Lilia is soon placed in. Viktor walks off quickly with the bag Yuuri had used to steal the pods, leaving the two behind to watch him.

 

“It’s going to be okay.” Otabek says after a pause before placing a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. He had talked to them a little in the car about the woman but Yuuri nodded his head in agreement. 

 

“Of c-course.” He breathed out before leaning down against the wall. “I’m just going to wait here till she wakes up okay?” Yuuri asks turning to look up at the other. A nod answers him, a little hesitant before too walks off into the same direction that Viktor went off in.

 

As soon as they were alone Yuuri and Yuri felt some form of relief a sigh coming out loudly for them.

 

‘So she found us.’ Yuri mused listening for any sound coming their way. But nothing was heard further relaxing the two. Bring his knees up to his chest Yuuri nodded.

 

‘Yeah I don’t know how she did it but she did.’

 

‘Do you think it had something to do with that Star girl?’ Yuri said the idea sparking in their head.

 

‘Maybe…’ Then he jumped as something loud chased in the room next to them. ‘Sounds like she’s up.’ He said standing up on tiptoes to view the inside of the room. There she was disoriented it looked like but slowly waking up more and more as the minutes seemed to tick by. When her eyes met his Yuuri gasped looking down quickly to make sure the door was locked.

 

It was and they watched as she stalked closer to the door silver tinged eyes glaring at him. Words seemed to flow from her mouth fast but Yuuri couldn’t hear her. His expression must of told her that before she stopped mouth moving into a thin line.

 

‘Should we write her a note or something? I am 100 percent against us going in there either way.’ Yuri said returning the elders glare easily though all of this.

 

‘We can wait til somebody comes back through. They have to feed her sometime?’ 

 

‘So are we just going to be the fucking watchdog then?’ Yuri exhaled a groan coming from him.

 

‘I guess that’s what we will do.’ Yuuri answered sitting back down next to the wall watching the hallway counting the minutes silently in their head. But soon the minutes ran into each other and Yuuri lost track soon closing his eyes and falling into a semi sleep state.

 

\----------

 

A hand shakes him awake making his eyes widen fast at the motion. He felt the tingly shock come from the touch before he locked glazes with Viktor.

 

There was a small smile on his face before he backed away. “They are ready to talk to her. Since she’s part of the higher order they want to integrate her before extracting her away from the body.”

 

Standing up a little shakedly Yuuri nods feeling Yuri hold him close as they wonder what kind of integration she would be under. “It...won’t be any torture will it?”

 

“No of course not.” Viktor said a weird expression coming over his face before he turned to the door. “Come on then you get to help me take her to the council.” Then he quickly opened the door shocking Lilia as he does so. She was about to probably yell at him before Viktor quickly stops that thought of hers. “We can do this the easy or hard way. Easy is you just have to wear some rope around your hands. The hard way is I will drag you. So which will it be?” He asked pulling out some rope like he had suggested.

 

Lilia looks at it then into Viktor’s eyes before her face softens a little. Reaching up both hands she waited for him to tie them up. Yuuri stood by the door a little unhappy with the situation.

 

‘But she is dangerous. You don’t know what she was doing with them whenever we were stealing those pods.’ 

 

‘Yeah…’ Yuuri says back before holding the door open for the two of them.

 

Viktor catches his eyes before giving a tight smile and leading Lilia out. He continues to lead them down corridors left then right then everywhere getting Yuuri confused instantly. But he realized that was probably the purpose as he kept his eyes on their backs following them down the maze of tunnels.

 

“Yakov…” Lilia barely whispers and Yuuri misses a step watching her for a moment. 

 

‘Did I just hear that or-’

 

‘No no piggy I heard her too she said Yakov.’ Yuri says watching just as intently as before. 

 

But before they can think anymore on that thought they get to a grand entrance to a room a sharp breath coming from Yuuri’s mouth. He bites his tongue though not knowing if he can really say anything once they go in. Viktor knocks on it waiting for somebody from the inside to answer him. A man does looking over all of them before frowning.

 

“Why is the other one here too?” He asks and Yuuri shrinks back a bit under his glaze.

 

“Yakov said he could come as well. I mean he is the reason the next part of the plan is going to work.” He rebuffs glaring cold blues eyes at the man. “Now are you going to let us in or what?”

 

The man huffed but moved out of the way for the trio to coming in. The noise that might of been going on in there creased as soon as they went in. The door swang close right behind Yuuri making him move closer to Viktor all of the eyes in the room felt like they might be trained on him and it unnerved him a lot. Viktor must of sensed his unease and looked back reaching a hand for him. The numbing feeling wasn’t as prevalent and Viktor’s touch did seem to calm him down enough.

 

Viktor moved them then to some open chairs, Lilia being made to stand at a podium. Her eyes remained cold as they looked at all the men and women gathered in the room stopping when they met Yakov’s. Something passed between the two before Yakov sighed standing up.

 

“We are here to discuss what to do from this point on. Think of it as a turning point for humanity to finally fight back. We will have the knowledge of how to rid ourselves of these parasites and then soon we can start taking back Russia then hopefully the world from them.” There was quiet clapping at his words but Yuuri sunk deeper in his seat at them. The move doesn’t go unnoticed by Viktor who squeezes his hand that was connected with his own.

 

Yuuri looks up giving a tintive smile as Yakov continued. “This one is one of the Seekers that Viktor’s group picked up just a few hours ago. She might not be able to tell us any secrets but we can try to get as much information from her as we can.” Yakov then turned to her a hard line set on his face like hers. “So tell us Lilia what is happening out there?”

 

Then Yuuri gasped loudly making everybody stare at him. “So you do know her!” He blurted out before blushing deeply.

 

Many confused stares look at him then Yakov and then Lilia before everybody in the room gets dizzy from the movement. 

 

Yakov sighs rubbing his nose. “Yes I know her-knew her back in the day but I can’t be sure if she is still in there like you are. Lilia...use to be my wife before she walked away from me 10 years ago, just 2 years before all of this happened actually. I never thought for a moment that the cause was that she had became one of them...”

 

“And now you know that I’m one of these parasites, how can you be certain that the real Lilia is still here with me?” The woman asked testing Yakov’s patiences some more as they stared at each other. “I’m not like that monster over then you can’t be certain that the true Lilia hasn’t stopped existing yet.

 

Yuri jumps in control leaning forward, watching her with new eyes as he and Yuuri realize something. “Because you can lie. Souls can’t ever lie, it’s against their true nature. Yuuri can do a little bending of the truth but you have lied to us before.” He blurted out watching as the color drains from her face a little more from his words.

 

“B-but that’s not enough proof to say I still have her human part in here. Like Yakov said it’s been 10 years since I’ve taken her body over why would you think she is still alive.” She mutters before looking at Yakov again. “Do you want to take that chance? Of killing us? I know what you people are going to do, you’re going to rip me from this body and cut me up into little bitty pieces. Well if you do she will die with me in the extraction. You wouldn’t want that would you?”

 

Standing up now Yuuri breathes in a deep breath before looking at Lilia again. “We won’t have to worry about that though because I’m going to be the one to take you out. You didn’t think I had a purpose here besides give you information to get to capture more humans but you were wrong. I’m home here and I’m going to help these humans who are my family now.” Then he swallows past the lump in his throat checking over what he just said shaking. But it was true this was his home and he was ready to die for it. 

 

The soul controlling Lilia thrashes around yelling traitor as she knows that Yuuri was correct in his words. That she knew he had knowledge to take souls safely from their host. She starts to move to the doors before members of the council grab her arms keeping her pressed between two of them there as her screaming starts to die down..

 

Yakov clears his throat turning away from her then at Yuuri. “When you are ready I will send her to the hospital wing. But first off thank you Yuuri it is true that you are kind. I hope to get more help from you as my family.”

 

“Of course.” Yuuri says rubbing at his eyes to clear any sudden tears from the emotions he was facing. “I won’t let you down.”

 

“I know you won’t.” He pats his shoulder with a little too much force making Yuuri step forward to get some balance. A smile comes over the grumpy man’s face before he moves to over the Lilia’s group giving small orders to the other members. A gentle tap on his shoulder as Yuuri looking up and over at Viktor.

 

“Are you ready?” He asked notching his head towards the door.

 

Taking one more shaky breath Yuuri smiles though it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “As I’ll ever be. I guess it’s time to show Chris how to take one of us out.” Then get him to take me out in secret…he thinks the thoughts heavier than normal inside himself. They walk farther from the room getting back to the area of the underground he had became very familiar with so far in his stay there.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri shows them the 'spaceship' functions then helps Chris extract Lilia's soul from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am getting very tired and kind of sickish peeps. I might wait on posting the rest of the chapters til the weekend because of that. But maybe I won't at the same time, eh we'll see. So game plan is looking amazing, but I was thinking of having extra cute stories post the ending to make every so often for this. Like cute Isabella and JJ stuff with the baby. Cute things with Yurio and Otabek or Chris and Phichit. And of course amazing things with Viktor, Yuuri and Makkachin!
> 
> Thank you all for the support and love on this I couldn't have gotten this far without you all helping me. Also if there are any suggestions or ideas for the extra chapters that you would like please don't hesitate to write it down for me to write up! Love you guys and have a good one!

Chris leans on one of the chairs in the room before standing up in attention as Yuuri and Viktor come in. Phichit moves quickly too before teetering behind him watching with wide eyes as he looks down and then at the ones that just walked in. In his hands is one of the pods, a green light flashing on the side of it.

 

“I’m sorry I don’t know what I’m doing!” Phichit eeps running up to Yuuri to push the pod into his hands his face all flushed. “Fix it please!”

 

Yuuri just laughs rolling the pod over in his hands to show them the opening. The small group of them huddle closer to see what he was about to do. Gently nudging the panel with his thumb the window slides over inside showing the seating area of the cryo chamber. His finger swipes around in there before he nods closing it back up and grinning. Handing it back to Phichit he knows that it will be a solid green now. “It’s all fine. It was just flashing saying it was ready for use. If it’s a solid red it knows that there is a passenger in it. If it is flashing red it means it’s ready to unfreeze the soul and take them out. Pretty simple.” He smiles watching as Phichit tinkers with it himself.

 

“So it’s your own personal space pod ship thing?” He asks opening it backup before inserting his finger in like Yuuri had. “Whoa it’s so cold!”

 

“Yeah and it gets even colder when a soul is put in there for their journey.” Yuuri answered him before he sighs sitting down in the unoccupied seat Chris had vacated. “So ah Chris can you bring some of the medicine I brought and any instruments you use normally? Like a knife or a…” He pauses thinking about the instrument that would work easiest for this.

 

‘A scalpel.’ Yuri supplies voice full of wonder after watching the demonstration with the pod.

 

‘Thank you.’ “A scalpel Yuri says.” Yuuri responds, picturing it in their head now. 

 

“Yes I can get all of that quick cheri.” Chris nods before busying himself with gathering the supplies.

 

Viktor hangs out on the edge of their group before coughing. “So Yuuri how do these work? It doesn’t seem like these...spaceships have any thrust or ways of moving to get to Earth in the first place.”

 

“They don’t need to have any of that. They will be tossed at crazy amount of speed, faster than light to go to other planets. Normally we use different algorithms to calculate the trajectory of where we need to throw the pod to but sometimes that doesn’t work out and we have quite a bit of lost souls out there. Our datas are pretty accurrent but sometimes the pod will go in the wrong direction and become lost in space if you will. But thank goodness we aren’t fully conscious inside these but we do still sense a little about the outside world from in here. It’s maddening sometimes wondering if you are going to really land somewhere or not at all.” Yuuri rubs at his neck remembering the exact thoughts with himself. Being cold and him lost forever it could feel like. 

 

“So that happened to you before? Getting lost out there?” Phichit questions catching onto his hint as he puts the pod down on the table. “That sounds downright horrible.”

 

“Yes but I helped find a new world.” Yuuri replied before looking up at Chris bringing a moveable table laden with tools and the medicine he and Yuri had originally brought. 

 

“Thank you.” He nods looking at the assortment. Yuuri rearranges them in an order that he links would work well before humming. “Okay now we just wait for Lilia to be brought back here so I can show you.”

 

“Well while you are waiting how about we all get breakfast?” Viktor inputs catching Yuuri’s eyes for a moment before the later looks down biting his lip.

 

“Would it be fine if you and Phichit go and get us some? I want to show Chris a few things about mixing these medicines together and what could happen if it’s in the wrong order.” Yuuri asks the words coming out wrong he knows but he tries to convey his nervousness into them to hide his lying.

 

“Sure thing, that shouldn’t be too much right Chu?” Viktor says before nodding to the door for the other. 

 

“...sure.” Phichit says following after him but Yuuri knows that his friend is staring him down. “Any requests.”

 

“Blueberry muffins if there are any.” Chris quips moving a chair next to Yuuri as they leave. “So cheri I know there is more on your mind besides that there Yuri pestering you.”

 

‘Damn right I pester you. Somebody fucking needs to apparently.’ But Yuri is gentle in the way he speaks to Yuuri as he knows what Yuuri is about to ask of Chris.

 

Yuuri looks up into Chris’s eyes not looking away once. It was an improv staring contest between the two of them. “I want to make a deal with you or a promise really. After I show you how to take the soul out of Lilia I want you to do the same to me.”

 

“Of course-”

 

“And not put me into a pod after.” Yuuri interrupts him. “I want you to just take me out and let me wither away.”

 

Then there is a silence between them as Yuuri watches Chris’s eyes as the other understands what he means. “You...want me to kill you? Kin...I-I can’t do that I’ve killed so many of your kind already why do you want to put that burden on me. Aren’t you finally happy with us?”

 

“I-I am! But I’m not happy with myself Chris.” Yuuri hits his chest hard and he knows it’s good to at least feel something in this moment. “I’m never going to be happy with myself stealing bodies from hosts just to live anymore. It’s tearing me apart realizing how many lives I’m wasted and destroyed just to live over them. So I know I want to finally die here where I am a little happy and at least know that I’m finally home okay.” Tears fall slowly from the corners of his eyes but Yuuri doesn’t stop them. “So promise me as soon as you take me out of Yuri’s body you will do nothing to me afterwards.”

 

‘Oh Yuuri…’ 

 

Many things go over Chris’ face before he sighs nodding at him. “Okay Kin I promise not to do anything with you after taking you out.”

 

“Really?” 

 

“Yes I promise but we aren’t doing this til a day after taking Lilia’s out. I need to get my head into the setting before I do so.” Chris stands rolling his shoulder. “We can talk more afterwards maybe?”

 

Nodding his head back Yuuri feels his chest become lighter. He rubs at his face getting the tears gone. “Of course. Thank you Chris really thank you.”

 

“I don’t know if you should be telling me that…” He says quietly before the door bangs open.

 

“We have brought back the elixir of life and the ambrosia of the gods!” Phichit jests smiles and small laughter following soon after.

 

\-------

 

Lilia comes in with two other men holding her arms to her sides. She doesn’t put up a fight though, sitting on the table that she will soon be operated on. Her cold silver tinged eyes look at Yuuri once before she huffs looking down. “Well go on and do it already.”

 

Yuuri pauses in his movements before squatting down to look her in the eyes, kindness coming from him to her. “Is there anywhere you would really like to go prima?” He asks everybody else pausing as they clear out.

 

“You...you’re going to send me somewhere else?” She asks a little shocked. “Not just kill me?”

 

“Yes of course although your new home might be quite far from here. Earth will be back to normal once you land safely on a new planet the worries of us invading them back in history once more.” Yuuri says, the words ringing true within himself. Yes he believes this to be true, that humanity would fix this moment and move on with souls in a better way.

 

“I...I would enjoy the oceans of the Seaworld again.” She breathes out hope coming through those words. 

 

“That’s a nice choice.” Yuuri nods a light smile on his face. “They will enjoy your company there again I bet.”

 

“Thank you.” Lilia’s soul says smiling before she sighs again lying down now. “Okay I’m ready.”

 

Yuuri nods calling Chris over. He looks like an assistant but Yuuri wants him to be the one in control this entire time with him nudging him in the right direction. 

 

“Okay first get the sleep. Then the no hurt.” Yuuri points out letting Chris use them under his watch. “Good now gently roll her unconscious form onto her front and uncover her scar line on her neck.” And there under the unforgiving lights is the place where the soul that had been controlling Lilia’s body for the last 10 years recedes. 

 

Moving closer Yuuri rubs the spot smiling as he feels the lump. “Okay we need to sanitize the area for incision and also our hands.”

 

Chris moves with purpose the two of them ready to go. “Oh shoot!” Yuuri realizes blushing as he kicked himself. “We needed to open the pod up before moving her.” 

 

“On it.” Phichit inputs running to move it open. He doesn’t place a finger on the inside this time and the pod stays open ready for it’s occupant to come in.

 

“Thank you.” Yuuri smiles before turning back to Chris. “Okay so we need to use the numbing spray and the clotting one as soon as we open her up. The incision we need is the length that it already is. Too much more and we can nick something to make her bleed more.”

 

“But don’t we need to have it longer to grab the soul out?” Chris asks scalpel in hand.

 

“No that’s all the room we need.” Yuuri says hiding a smile. “There’s a secret to get a soul out trust me.”

 

Nodding Chris moves his hand to her neck, Yuuri joining his own on top to help gage on deep to go. “Not too much it’s just there along the spine. The mass of a soul isn’t that big but it kind of bloats up as the second powerhouse of the body.” Then he presses Chris’ hand down dragging the scalpel there just at the right angle.

 

Blood gathers out be Yuuri quickly sprays what they need stopping it. Then he peels at the layers they just cut showing the silvery body of the soul. It was quite beautiful sleeping soundly just like it’s host.

 

“Now what?” Chris asks at a complete loss as this was the last step he had always done before things went wrong.

 

“You take your finger and go along the bottom of the soul.” He moves Chris’s hand just right. “Then you gently curl rubbing it to take it’s limbs away. To tell them it’s safe okay to let go.” And does so slowly but with a proud smile on his face as the tiny body of the soul is in his hand now. Moving over to Phichit they work to secure the soul in wide smiles on both their faces.

 

‘Soon that will be me. Alone like her in the end.’ Yuuri watches unease coating his stomach as he waves Chris back over to finish fixing Lilia back up the faint scar on her neck soon to be healed.

 

‘It’ll be okay. I’ll be here with you til the very end. You won’t be alone.’ Yuri reminds him.

 

‘Thank you.’ Then they finish her up waving the awake under her nose. Light green eyes open for them the hint of the silver surrounding them gone.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilia wakes up and gives everybody tears almost. Then the gang go get lunch after the successful surgery talking with JJ and Isabella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp it's not the end yet but it's approaching. I'm going to try to do one more chapter but we'll see. 
> 
> So here's some ideas of what I'll do after this story besides hopefully trying to update other fics I've been neglecting ^^; I love the series Wicked Lovely and would love to do a fairy au with yoi, or I have a fun omegaverse story that has been rustling in my head for months. And a few others but those are the two first ones that I have actually put some thought into and outlined a bit incase I would like to do them. So yes plans right now finish this by this week do at least a chapter a piece on my other fics before focusing on one of these thoughts. Or staying in this host au with added content afterwards. No idea but I love you guys so much and sorry for this slight filler before more angst....<3

Yuuri is in some sort of daze as he watches Lilia wake up and look all around her. Her eyes gather tears but it’s her actions that shock him the most now. Instantly she moves, her arms going around him as she cries petting his head while holding him in a rock hard hug against her body.

 

Words flew from her mouth but none of it Yuuri knew. He moves instead to gently pats her back back before she slowly lets go of him, her arms on his shoulders keeping him near.

 

“Oh Yurochka you have grown so beautifully.” Lilia says quietly before her eyes look over and see Viktor before moving an arm out towards him. “Vitenka...so have you. So strong for all of us haven’t you been? It’s been so long since I’ve see you boys.” Then another pair of arms join her around Yuuri making his heart jump up into his throat as he shakes under their arms. 

 

‘Yuri…’ He breathes out uncomfortably. ‘What’s going on?’ He stays in the embrace as the two start talking not catching any of it as he stands silently between them.

 

‘I don’t know? I mean really how should I know?’ Yuri huffs back baffled by all of this too but catches the words they say better than him. ‘But if she left Yakov 10 years ago I mean...I was only 8 then. Maybe she was more apart of our lives at that point? So yeah I don’t know Yuuri your guess is as good as mine right now with this things.’ He ends before the door is opened intruding on this group hug that Yuuri was being victimized by as a new person enters the fray.

 

“Lilia?” They ask before Yuuri is let go, Lilia walking to the man who called for her.

 

“Yakov.” She says standing taller than him a smile perking up at the corners of her lips. “I’ve missed you so much old man.” Then they laugh together before relaxing everybody in the room and bringing smiles to the small group gathered there.

 

And they watch as the two of them reunite after all these years playful banter and jests but it’s apparent the two of them were made for each other. Years not breaking the bond. “It’s beautiful.” Yuuri says not really noticing that Viktor still had his arm wrapped around him before the taller pulls him closer to nuzzle his face.

 

“Just like you Yura.” Viktor whispers near his ear, causing Yuuri to shiver and blush before he quickly pulls away from Viktor’s hold to move over to Phichit who is holding the pod in his hands.

 

Taking it gently from him Yuuri rolls it around smiling at the small pod the red light on now. “Everything looks good with it. Could you hand me a waterproof marker?” He asks moving the pod to one of it's sides.

 

“Sure.” Phichit nods and soon retrieves the marker for him.

 

Popping the cap off Yuuri writes a word on it so that when it gets dropped off the prima would be able to go to the right world. “There now we are done for now.” A smile comes on Yuuri’s face before Phichit grins back. From that simple action the weight on Yuuri’s shoulders lifts just a bit more thinking about the hurdle they just jumped over.

 

“You ready to go have lunch then?” The other asks before Yuuri looks arounds at the room at the others in there first. Lilia and Yakov had left, it seemed a little while ago and Chris was just finishing up now putting the supplies away they had used. And Viktor...was now by the door watching him with a hooded expression before shining a smile back on him full of emotion. It gripped at his heart tightly while making his breathing escape just a bit faster. Even though his touch wasn’t on him in this moment the other made him shiver from that action alone before he looked back at Phichit nodding.

 

“Sure.” 

 

\-------

 

Yuuri absorbs all the conversations around him savoring the warmth of the people talking along with their words. They all know now in the group there, that he isn’t really Yuri but still everyone was so welcoming towards him. His eyes move around the dining hall connected to the kitchens while letting Phichit’s chatter and Chris’ lull him. He’s actually really happy.

 

But his eyes pause while looking around the room, curiously stopping on a woman who is looking right back at him. And then on the man sitting right next to her who scares Yuuri just a bit more than he would have liked to admit.

 

‘So even Isabella came back.’ Yuri muses before they look down breaking eye contact with her. ‘We haven’t seen JJ since the fight we had. I wondered where that loser was at.’

 

‘But she's-’

 

Then he jumps a hand touching his shoulder suddenly bringing him away from his conversation with Yuri. Wide eyes look up to see the very woman they had been talking about next to him. But she’s leaning a little away to offset her balance better for her stomach. His eyes widen before looking up and seeing the gold coloring around her eyes. “Hello Yuuri it’s nice to finally meet you.” She smiles holding her other hand out to him. She calls him by his soul name which brings a hesitant smile back at her.

 

He gently shakes her hand. The touch helps calm him down more at her sudden arrival but not fully. It also further confirms his thoughts that she is like him also a soul more concretely. “Umm ah likewise…” Yuuri pauses thinking if he should call her Isabella or not.

 

“I go by Isabella yes.” She provides before leaning against JJ who had just came behind her. “Hello hunny.”

 

“Hello.” JJ says helping her stand while looking at her lovingly. 

 

Yuuri watches them but he must furrow his face or something to make Isabella pat him on the shoulder. “We’re making it work. Being here is where I was meant to be you know? I mean you must feel the same don’t you about all of this?”  

 

He can’t stop himself from nodding slowly understanding exactly what she meant. “I think so. I mean since I woke up on Earth this has been the only place that truly feels like home to me.” Then he realizes that everybody at their table have stopped talking to listen to their conversation. A blush creeps up on his cheeks but he avoids looking at them, instead focusing on his hands for a moment while talking to her.

 

“Then there’s your answer to a lot of things.” Isabella teases back before linking her hand with JJ’s. “Don’t you have something to say now dear?”

 

JJ jumps nodding quickly before stumbling over his words looking apologetically at Yuuri. “Oh yes...I want to apologise to you. I shouldn’t have jumped you in the baths that day. Shouldn’t have tried to hurt you just because I was hurting inside at the moment. It was wrong of me and has made a lot of problems for us hasn’t it?” He said meekly making Yuuri pause thinking his words over and what they meant.

 

And Yuuri stops to think it all over more before shaking his head slowly but more confidently at the end. “No it hasn’t really. We kind of have made much better progressed since then due to that.”

 

Yuri agrees with him showing him all the good moments that has happened. And a light fluttering comes from his companion comforting him before Yuuri gives a weak smile. “I’m happy here knowing this is where I want to be.”

 

But at the same time he is also conflicted by all of this because he doesn’t deserve any of it at all. For this moment though Yuuri will try enjoying himself, and spend the next day or so relaxing and letting the love around him keep him in this bubble of happiness. Til he will leave them all just as happily. “So really I should be thanking you.” Yuuri ends before looking up. 

 

Isabella has a happy look on her face before she squeezes his shoulder drawing back into herself. “I’m glad to hear that. Would you like to join the group tonight for stories? I told them about my stay as the lions.” She says before Yuuri nods.

 

The ‘lions’ she was referring to weren’t really lions but had characteristics of them and humans both. He himself hadn’t ever been to that world but it sounded like a fast pace one that many souls either enjoyed or didn’t while there. “I would like that.” 

 

“Good.” Then the pair walk away leaving Yuuri to think more. Well not too much more as Phichit basically bounces in his seat excitedly.

 

“I love hearing all these new stories. But how come you haven’t told me any of yours' yet? Aren’t I your best friend?” Phichit pouts before smiling at him widely moving closer to Yuuri to whisper into his ear. “I’m going to get all your secrets from you Kin.”

 

“Oh no whatever will become of me. The awful Chu getting all of my secrets.” Yuuri laughs back acting dramatic by placing his hand on his forehead. “Woe is me.” He ends before they snort laughing together before the other two occupants with them speak up.

 

“Hey now you guys need to finish eating instead of playing around like this.” Chris laughs with them but most of his lunch gone in front of him as he points out their own barely eaten meals. “You never know, you might be put to work in the fields next.”

 

“I think I would like that though.” Yuuri smiles before pausing. “Or maybe I can help out with them tomorrow? Be a nice day wouldn’t it tending the gardens with dirt and stuff.” He thought humming a little. It would be nice having that as his last day alive. Tending to the earth beneath and giving things new life. Chris has a weird expression on his face before Viktor joins in with the conversation.

 

“That sounds nice lapochka. We can talk to Sara and see what’s scheduled to be done tomorrow hm?” Viktor smiles at him and it feel like his whole body wants to respond to that.

 

But Yuuri just nods avoiding his eyes to focus on his sandwich instead and taking a bite as he agreed with the older while blushing. Yuri on the other hand starts to growl at what he just said to him.

 

‘Why the fuck did he call you that. He’s so embarrassing.’ 

 

‘What does it mean?’ Yuuri asked finishing the sandwich as he pondered the words himself.

 

‘Like hell I’m telling you that piggy.’ He bit back causing Yuuri to grin more wanting to keep all the happiness and laughter safe in his heart free of all the pain that might come from tomorrow’s ordeal. But this was fine, yeah this was fine for now.

 

\---------

 

The small group splits soon after lunch is over with Viktor leading Yuuri to Sara and Mila to talk about tomorrow's deal.

 

After a few moments of talking Sara nods while thinking. “Well, I guess we could have help tomorrow planting some seeds and tilling more dirt for future growth. Not a lot of people will be joining us tomorrow I believe, but we can make it fun putting you to work out there!” Sara says happiness coming from her in waves almost.

 

“Oh you.” Mila squeals nuzzling her head into Sara’s neck. “You are so cute!”

 

Yuuri smiles watching the couple in front of him. It was nice seeing all the love around him even though civilization had made them retreat to the mountains here. And hope for the future of humanity to soon break free of this was amazing too. “I would love to help in anyway.”

 

“Great so we’ll see you bright and early then!” Sara responds hugging her lover close. “Or should I say see you at the circle tonight.” She smirked before starting to move away with Mila. “Ciao bella!” 

 

Then Yuuri frowns looking at Viktor as he sighs out loud. “Am I ever going to understand any of the words you guys use towards me?” He asked Viktor who just grinned at him before they went to collect Makkachin before going to do some busy work around the place everybody called home. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri talks to them a little bit about his life as a soul, then spends his last day with being with Yuri in his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there! One more to end this! So I'm hoping the next chapter will be the biggest on in the whole of this ff and be a nice ending for this all finally. It has been about a month and I'm so proud for doing this! And I'm so grateful and happy for all of the love and help you guys have done for me on this. If not for the kudos, comments and everything else I tell you this for sure would not be a thing like it is now.
> 
> So yes cliffhanger don't hate me please! But I promise to try to finish tomorrow while putting my phone on my gamemusic shuffle ^^

Yuuri crossed his legs looking at the group around him nervousness gripping him. Some people he knew, some he had barely met in passing but they were all in the fields now enjoying the star light above them.

 

It was relaxing but Yuuri was still nervous the anxiety bubbling up in his stomach. ‘You don’t have to talk to them let other people talk. Like fucking JJ or your friend Phichit.’ Yuri mutters feeling his uneasy just as clearly as him.

 

‘Is it weird though I would love to let them hear my story? Just a small condensed version of course but something for them to remember me by.’ Yuuri says before Phichit scoots closer holding the talking stick to him. The funny thing is it’s not a really a stick but a very old skating trophy one of them had. It had seen better days in its life but like everybody here it also saw much love as well.

 

Taking a deep breath Yuuri took it. “Hello...I um want to start off with telling my name. I’m Yuuri born from the stars. My mother was soulmate to Minako who raised me and lead me to this point I guess you could say. When souls move on to make new ones they burst creating life from their memories and very self. I am just a piece of her like my siblings and never to be whole again.

 

“As I said Minako raised me and showed me the love like all of you have here. My original place of birth is very far away. It can’t be reached anymore though not just because of the distance of the galaxies today but because it is probably gone under the star dust that kept it going. It was the place where nothing and yet everything was possible. But I ran from there to try and find something better. Something that Minako and my mother had.” He doesn’t dare look at Viktor but he knows everybody's eyes were on him now. 

 

“I’ve lived many lives before here. Journeyed to countless planets that are so so very different from Earth.” And it’s true none of his lives have quite been like this one. None of his forms the similar to theirs besides the Seaworld or the Ice Kingdom. “Yet this feels like home.” His feet shuffle a little before he sets the trophy or ‘talking stick’ down. “I want to show you guys a dance though before I continue with any other talk of different worlds.” And then he does his very self feeling light as he moved in Yuri’s body. The open circle of the people gathered there being the perfect room to move in.

 

Light footwork moved him around in the circle as he closed his eyes again to hear a song pulsing deep within himself. It was different from the mating dance, instead this one expressed the joy and happiness he saw there in their lives and celebrated it even. It was a shock when somebody came to join him but he just smiled in their embrace not opening his eyes.

 

He didn’t need to to know it was Viktor. He could feel it in the air around them as other’s joined the dancing and it brought joy to him.

 

‘Dip him.’ Yuri urged feeling the rush of the moment, giggy and almost drunk off of it.

 

‘Should I?’ But he does listen to the request, laughing as he felt Viktor’s glaze up on his face. His eyes open barely before he pulls the taller back up his chest pressed against his own now with their hands held together tight. Then the situation falls on his shoulders as he pulls gently from Viktor to look at the whole picture around them.

 

The flush on the others face is one thing that pulls at Yuuri before he grins putting a finger to his chin another crooking at Viktor to come closer. He takes the challenge surging forward towards Yuuri but the other just spins out of his reach.

 

The people around laugh dancing to a tune somebody at created from Yuuri’s moving body before a different person touches his head making Yuuri whip his head up to look at them.

 

Yuri jumps pulling the person closer like Yuuri had with Viktor moments ago making Yuuri the watcher now. “Do you want this dance now lover boy?” Yuri asks them forgetting about the chase they had been leading Viktor on a moment ago.

 

Otabek gives him a smile before pulling him close. “Of course my Yuri.” Then he moves them in a slow waltz like dance content to keep them close together for this moment.

 

A gentle smile pulses from Yuuri and he watches happy with the joy he caused all the people around him. He yawns in the space before Yuri wrinkles his nose letting go of Otabek by all but one hand. ‘We need to go to sleep.’ Yuri tells the other coxing Yuuri into control again. He was not going to have any sort of repeat like the incident with JJ had caused.

 

‘Just because I’m tired doesn’t mean that you need to stop dancing with him.’ Yuuri chides before letting his hand fall from Otabek’s. But most people had started to turn in for the night making the excuse for sleep valid.

 

Eyes look around but he doesn’t see Viktor anywhere there. A hand grips a pant leg before Otabek starts leading him away from the sky light area. They keep moving pass Otabek’s and Yuri’s room making Yuuri frown. “Where are we going?” He asks but the other doesn’t respond instead knocking on a door.

 

“Viktor let him sleep with you tonight.” Otabek calls before the door opens a crack letting them know the other had heard him. Makkachin makes it open a little more with her nose before looking up at Yuuri with those oh so cute puppy dog eyes. Panting starts before she nudges at Yuuri’s thigh. Smiling at the poodle next to him he looks at Otabek for a moment before moving into the room then shutting it behind him.

 

It would be his last night living he might as well go out with a bang it seemed.

 

‘You’re just sleeping with him don’t do anything you know weird.’ Yuri huffs making Yuuri frown.

 

‘Is hugging considered weird?’

 

‘...no.’ Yuri shrugs his point not getting across but he knows everything will be fine. 

 

The other in the room is laying on the bed not looking at him at all before Makka huffs beside him curling next to his body on the bed. Sitting on the edge Yuuri curls his hand on the cover before looking at the man staring intently at him now.

 

“Can I-”

 

“Are you-”

 

The both of them start before awkward laughter comes from both of them. “You start.” Viktor volunteers waiting for him to continue.

 

Biting his lip Yuuri nods. “Can I stay here and...hold you tonight please?” And he watches as the other melts at the words almost before opening his arms wide.

 

“I’m here for you zolotse.” He says before Yuuri lays down laying his head against the others chest while his arms hold onto the other close. The sound of his heart beat starts to lull Yuuri to sleep as a hand gently trails through his hair. “Always.” Yuuri hears before sleeps takes them over nothing waking them this time or intruding on their dream space.

 

\---------

 

The next day feels like a burden on Yuuri’s shoulders but he smiles through it. Sara was right that not a lot of people would be there helping but it felt nice having a small group there helping tend the earth. Sweat trickles down his back but the work he puts in feels great.

 

‘Sorry Yuri.’ Yuuri says thinking of the soreness they faced just last week when they had worked this hard.

 

‘It’s all good, besides we need to burn the calories.’ The other grins feeling the energy and sweat rolling off of them too. ‘With that hearty breakfast of pancakes of course we need this piggy.’

 

Yuuri nods face reddening before he sits with the girls for a last water break before calling it quits. Another man comes over lamating about the feeling of love he felt in Yuuri’s dancing last night and his own that was crushed by a woman. His hair style was interesting and Yuri said something about you should see him with the horrid makeup making him grin.

 

“Oh Georgi you’re such a drama queen.” Mila laughs chugging her water down fast before sighing loudly from the coolness. “Man that hit the spot.”

 

Michele who is sitting near them glares at Mila’s loudness before Sara hits his arm chiding him. “You stop that Mickey.” She pouts but she gets a grin from him too eventually the whole group smiling as they talked and poked fun at each other.

 

‘This is nice.’ Yuuri sighs drinking some of his own water. The day had flown by fast and they were winding down now looking over what little more they wanted to accomplish before heading to dinner or other activities. 

 

‘And to think we are barely even adults. Having to grow up fast like we did. But if we hadn’t had to do this think of all the people that wouldn’t be together.’ He shrugs.

 

‘Yeah…’ But Yuuri doesn’t say more as he watches the people around them. 

 

They get up to finish up some of the chores with the fields before they all go their separate ways. Yuuri though finds Makkachin and she bounds up to him for pets. “Come on Makka you can be my escort to the baths.” He laughs grabbing a set of clothes before going to them with her. A quick jump in and out for a wash and Yuuri was walking around the tunnels aimlessly.

 

A few nudges from Makkachin brings them outside for her to do her business and play. The sun beams down making Yuuri sigh happily under the falling rays as the sun was close to setting.

 

‘So are you going to do it?’ Yuri asks as Makkachin runs back to them joy in her face.

 

‘Yes but after everybody asleep then I’ll go to Chris.’ He says back before walking with Makka back into the tunnels. They pass by the kitchen area and see people start to gather inside for a slow dinner.

 

He takes some soup and a bowl of food for Makkachin before selecting a table away from everyone. People greet him in his corner though making his smile every so often as they do. Phichit comes in then and instantly makes a beeline for Yuuri. “Hey why does Chris want to see you?” He asks questions not yet spoken flowing across his face.

 

Yuuri schools his face from what he know Chris wants to talk to him about. “Maybe it’s about how I jammed my finger this afternoon I think? I said something to him in passing but I was going to see him later if that helps.” And the lies are more smooth yes but they feel wrong coming from his mouth.

 

Phichit taps the table concern on his face. “You going to do that soon then?”

 

“I-uh was going to wait a little.” 

 

The face that the other gives him worries him but then Phichit shrugs gesturing to his almost empty bowl. “I can take that for you and you can get it checked out now.”

 

“Oh thanks Chu.” Yuuri nods getting up a little too quickly. 

 

“No problem.” He smiles walking back to the kitchen to get his own food.

 

‘I can’t believe he brought that.’ Yuri says a little astonishment in his voice.

 

‘Whatever works.” Yuuri shrugs back walking to Chris now to get the other off his back. He had assumed they would do this at night but he really needed the other to calm down if it would work.

 

His feet take him to the hospital area before he shyly knocks on the door. A call of come in comes from within and Yuuri breathes in doing just so.

 

“Chris what are you doing? Phichit just came to me worried about you. Please don’t say you’re backing out now after all of this. If so I can get somebody else to-”

 

“No no cheri it’s not that, I just needed to talk to you more about something I’ve been thinking of. Why don’t we just put you into one of those pods and then if we-”

 

“No we can’t do that. I’m not taking another person's body over ever again.” Yuuri shakes with slight anger before he breathes in slowly and exhales just as slow. “Okay I...understand what everybody is saying I really do, but Chris this will be the best option in the end game I know. I’m going to come back later tonight and we are going to do this finally clear?”

 

A look passes over Chris’ face once more. “As crystal.”

 

But Yuuri can’t just take that and he eggs the other on a little more. “Promise?”

 

“Promise.” Chris says a sad smile on his face before Yuuri turns to walk out the door and almost runs into Otabek. Eyes look back at Chris before he pulls the taller boy to go follow him quickly. He drags him for a bit before stopping in an empty hallway.

 

“So how much did you hear?”

 

“All of it.” Otabek provides his face neutral as he looks at Yuuri.

 

“I’m giving him back to you it’ll be all okay again and you can’t stop me from doing this.” Yuuri gritts out avoiding the other’s face.

 

“And I thank you but like everybody else I think you do deserve to continue living. But I respect your decision.” 

 

That has Yuuri looking up slowly. “Yeah? Then can you...take me back to see Chris when I’m taken out?”

 

“Yes.” 

 

The breath is taken from Yuuri once more and he nods. “Thank you.”

 

\--------

 

Time passes slowly or too fast as Yuuri sits in the shared room of Yuri and Otabek before he hears a knock on the door. Taken away from his thoughts he stands opening the door. Viktor stands there running a hand through his hair. 

 

“Do you want to sleep with me again tonight?” He asks him looking at the wall behind him. Otabek turns a page in his book in the room but Yuuri focuses on Viktor right now.

 

“I’m going to sleep here. I liked sleeping in your arms last night though.” Yuuri responds blushing a little.

 

‘You’re going to make me sick!’ Yuri groans inside their mind space.

 

“Oh yes of course well I guess I better say good night then.” Viktor nods looking into Yuuri’s eyes. The blue of his seems to eat Yuuri whole and he thinks if he could he would swim in them.

 

“Y-you too. G-good night Vitya.” And a smile so wide blooms on Viktor’s face before he moves to kiss his forehead.

 

“Bye Yura.”

 

Then he turns to go to his own room. The word is caught in his throat but he says it quietly to the moving figure of Viktor’s. “....bye.” 

 

A few moments later Otabek stands coming behind Yuuri. “You ready to go?”

 

Blinking for a moment Yuuri nods not trusting his voice to the emotions going through himself. They walk silently down the halls nobody running into them or crossing paths and soon they are there Chris waiting for them in a chair. His side table holds everything and Yuuri’s heart beats faster.

 

“Do you want to go over the steps with me first?” Yuuri asks pointing to the objects.

 

“Yes. So first asleep, then no pain. I roll the patient around and uncover their neck.” Yuuri nods looking at him as he interrupts for a moment. 

 

“At this point before sanitizing I would open the pod for the soul.”

 

“Yes of course. So then I sanitize my hands and the neck use the numbing and clotting sprays then make the incision the same length and just with enough pressure to go down a few layers into their neck.” He pauses thinking. “I take a finger and go along the bottom of the soul to gently rub them out into my hand. Then I place them into the pod and spray the neck to get it to close back up.”

 

Nodding again Yuuri gives him a light smile moving to sit on the bed. “You’re a natural.”

 

Chris nods getting a little nervous now. Otabek comes along to his other side to hold his hand. “Are you ready?”

 

“No, yes.” Yuuri says closing his eyes and lying prone on the bed. “Welcoming death into open arms is hard but I’m glad to have been here.” Tears prick his eyes and he lets them fall getting a tiny wift of the sleep stuff. “Tell me you want me to stay.” He says the medicine slowly working on his mind, Yuri feeling the effects fast too.

 

“Please stay Yuuri.” He hears but he doesn’t tell who said that a smile on his face now.

 

“Thank you.” Then he falls back into the mind space with Yuri the body falling unconscious as Chris got to work.

 

“You know I’m going to miss you.”

 

Yuuri grins as he feels their sensations leave them from the no pain spray. “Will you miss being a prisoner in your own head?”

 

“No but I will miss you being around with me. Being apart of my family.” Yuri provides hugging his essense close to him.

 

“I’m going to miss you too. And everybody else. I love you guys.”

 

“And we love you too.” Yuri says before they are cut off as Yuuri can feel his true body uncoiling from Yuri’s.

 

“Good bye…” He says not feeling Yuri anymore but a warmth all around him as somebody holds him in their hands.

 

As a soul he can’t do anything but feel and being in the person's hands who has him now makes him feel happy. He shines a little for them before getting a rub along his bumpy small body letting him feel love in that moment. ‘Hold me till the very end.’ He pleads with them before his thoughts starts to go fainter with being without a hosts body hitting him now that he was out in the open. 

 

There’s movement but everything starts going cold for him making him think he was dying that this was the true end for him now.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri comes back in a new body unexpectedly but is happy in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hearing you guys say you cried made me tear up a little too. I mean I could of been mean and waited til the afternoon to write this one but screw it I'm up and here it is. I'm sorry for what I did, but with this ending it felt right to me. I want to continue writing for this au in the future so if there are any ideas you guys have for this I am all ears.
> 
> This may be over for now but the love I received and continue to makes me happy and astonished at the same time. Even though there are so many mistakes littered in this story you guys know just how to keep the positivity flowing. I love the Yuri on Ice fandom and I hope to continue writing for it long after this. Like I said this may be the ending but there might be more chapters added on or maybe this could become a series for some one shots afterwards. So for my first fanfic to reach an ending I want to thank you all who gave me so much love to do this. Hell even I'm crying now writing this. I decided to try and write the omegaverse au I had in mind but be forewarned it will be ansty but sweet at the same time. Now here's me saying good bye for now catch you on the next level <3

Yuuri starts to wake up with so many thoughts flying through his head as he started to realize what was happening to him. ‘They...they did put me in a new body anyway.’ And the feeling of betrayal hits him harder than he thought it could, but soon they get pushed to the side as memories of his host hit him.

 

_ It’s a beautiful day and yet I’m not really enjoying it. Sipping the drink I had I hunch my shoulders to avoided anybody around me better. Which wasn’t hard to do since everybody didn’t really have eyes for me in the first place. _

 

_ Being a first born human makes people's opinions of you screwed. Thinking you are too young and not able to do anything right really makes your whole existence bleak. And it was kind of true but they never really gave us a chance to do anything for ourselves. So making us leave Earth first change we had a chance was rather ugly. But I like Earth so staying or deciding to  leave was never an option to me.  _

 

_ Rubbing my eyes I sigh out loud. If only they would make it easier to be here that would be great. No use broading over my predicament, I’m here to have fun right? Mom and Dad and even Nee-san would love for me to have fun once in my life at least. _

 

_ It feels a little wrong though having to use their own credits just to go on this vacation. The reason being makes him sad each time he thought to as why. _

 

It’s okay to be a little selfish.  _ Mari had said smoking one of her indulgent cigarettes. She never let him try one but just slapped his hand at the thought of him smoking like her.  _ With you being the youngest and first-born here I don’t understand why society won’t let you have more freedom.

 

It just feels unfair to you guys...already asking you for the sur-

 

Never feel that it was wrong Kenjirou. It’s just who you are.  _ She takes a deep drag of the cigarette before crushing it as soon as it was done.  _ So what kind of souvenirs are you getting me?  _ And the smile had made it all so much better while talking to her about his worries appeared. _

 

_ The backpack by him did house some gifts for his family but mostly it held clothes and other daily things he needed on his trip. Using their name allowed him to receive the items from the stories and everything but he was reluctant to indulge very much of their credit. But the phone call he received last night told him not to. _

 

_ Drinking the rest of his drink, he sighed finally looking up and around at his surroundings once more. He had traveled through the America’s first then to most of Europe but currently he was in Russia to look around and have a little fun at least. Or more accurate he was in St. Petersburg which use to be an amazing tourist attraction area to be in. His eyes wander looking over the other the other souls around him before stopping on another person who was staring at him intently. _

 

_ His chest constricted a little as he looked down at his hands fast. Nobody ever went out of their way to look at him before. Peeking up he saw the man and there was a friendly smile on his face now after catching him looking back. Hesitantly he lifted his hand to wave and got one back and an even bigger smile. It made himself smile a little to see somebody being so nice towards him. Maybe he’s first-borne like me, he mused before the other got up to walk up to him. _

 

_ The man came over making him fridget just a little in his seat for a moment. His eyes were brown with the silver around them which shot his idea down about him. I mean it didn’t because I appeared with the custom contacts I needed not just for my vision but for hiding the gold I had but yeah...it freaked people out and made them think he was even worse as a first-born here.  _

 

_ ‘Hi.’ The other started reaching a hand out to me to shake. ‘My name’s Phichit what’s yours?’ _

 

_ Taking the hand offered he mentally slapping himself to get under control again.  ‘It’s Kenjirou Katsuki.’ And they shook hands for a moment looking at each other. _

 

_ ‘Where are you from? It sounds like you grew up in Japan.’ He teased earning a wider smile. _

 

_ ‘Yes I grew up in the Hasetsu with my parents at a hot springs there. You should visit sometime it's fun.’ And the energy bubbled from himself as they talked. Telling others about his families inn hopefully would help business in the long run and help repay the credits back to them. _

 

_ ‘That sounds nice, what are you doing here in Russia right now though Ken?’ Phichit asked a smile on his face still be it was more there just for decoration he felt. _

 

_ Frowning Kenjirou wondered why that was. 'Well my family told me to go visit the world a little before coming back home. They actually said if I found somewhere that interested me more not to come back for a long while.’ And he smiled at the conversation he remembered having with them. ‘Mom even said to find a nice person to bring back if I really had to.’ He blushed looking at Phichit now. ‘What about yourself. What brings you to Russia?’ _

 

_ ‘I’m staying with some friends I met.’ Phichit provided before pointing off towards a direction. ‘I’m actually about to meet them now if you would like to come with. The more the merrier right?’ _

 

_ He pauses accessing the other’s words. He never really had friends before but the thought of having fun with others sounded really nice. ‘I...I would like that.’ He nods looking up at Phichit with something close to admiration.  _

 

_ ‘Come on then silly. We can get some yummy food and other things. There’s even a rink nearby if you wanna try to ice skate.’ _

 

_ ‘Oh I already know how.’ I said meekly, probably shooting down that idea for them. Great going, score one for you with making friends… _

 

_ ‘That’s great!’ The other says with joy before grabbing his hand. ‘We can have even more fun since you know how. I can’t wait for the others to meet you now!’ _

 

_ ‘Really?’ He says with astonishment almost before being dragged a little ways by Phichit. _

 

_ This, this is nice, he thought. The bubbliness of Phichit was letting his own bubbly nature come out and he didn’t even notice where he was being lead til they were going between buildings a small group hidden in the shadows of them. It was weird but he didn’t pay much attention to it. _

 

_ A short blond stands up from his crouching looking at them with a small glare. ‘Is this the one?’ He says mildly annoyed. It causes Kenjirou’s eyebrows to shoot up a little before he adjusted his bag on his shoulder. _

 

_ ‘The one for what?’ He asked as uneasiness hit him. He tries to take a step back but the hand on his wrist now pulls him. _

 

_ ‘I’m sorry.’ Phichit says before lifting a rag up to his face covering his mouth and nose. Having to breath it in, he gets woozy before falling down arms holding him from getting hurt.  _

 

_ No, are they- _

 

Then the thoughts stop as Yuuri wakes up more in the body. He felt the betrayal of his more but he also felt how scared Kenjirou had become in that last few moments of him being in this body. It made Yuuri just a little happy to know he wasn’t taking this one from another human since Ken would of absorbed the human soul when he was a baby but it didn’t make it right that his friends did this.

 

How many did they probably take back before Kenjirou?

 

But something else hits Yuuri uneasily as he access his new body. It...was very different from Yuri’s in a lot of ways that’s for sure.

 

“Are you awake yet piggy?” Yuri says to his left making his lip twitch at the question. 

 

“I don’t know is the sky blue?” Yuuri rebuffs before he finally opens his eyes and see the bright lights above him. But everything looks kind of blurry except for his hands when he brings them closer to himself. 

 

“Why are you squinting?” The smaller ask making Yuuri look at him now. Seeing himself out of Yuri and not looking at a mirror was so different.

 

He offers up his simple answer to the other. “Cause I can’t see.”

 

Surprise lights up Yuri’s features before he rushes quickly to get the bag Kenjirou had had with him. A sound of victory comes from him as he finds Ken’s glasses easily in a case. Handing them off to Yuuri he puts the familiar object on his face to see clearly again.

 

“Thanks.” Yuuri breaths looking around. The hospital greets him back before Yuuri moves to stands slowly holding on to the post of the bed for support. “Wow it’s so weird being tall.” He teases making Yuri huff.

 

“I can find you a different body easily. Make you into a short girl then we’ll see who’s laughing.” 

 

“Is being a tall girl so different though?” Yuuri questions looking at Yuri who stops at his words.

 

“No you’re a…” But the words die out as he hisses in realization. “They never checked your sex did they.” Louder he yells at the other occupants in the room for their attention. “Oi bakas you gave him a fucking girl body you idiots.” He growls making Phichit run over to their closed off area fast. 

 

“But I was certain Kenjirou was a guy. When we placed him in the other body he cried saying he was happy to be a guy.” And Yuuri listens.

 

“So he’s here too?” A nod answers him and Yuuri smiles. “Good he deserves it.”

 

Then Yuri jumps up in his face a head shorter than him. “Why are you smiling we gave you the wrong body.”

 

“No this one is fine, it feels like me anyway. And anyway, I don’t really care what you gave me though I thought I told Chris to not save me.” He says pointedly as the blond he was talking about comes over. 

 

“Well I can say I kept my promise cheri. I did only promise you to do nothing to you once I took you out. You didn’t say anything about anybody else doing so.” And Yuuri then realizes that’s true before frowning.

 

“But why would Otabek-”

 

“It wasn’t Otabek it was me.” One more voices says coming over and making the room feel so much smaller by his presence. Being the only one in this body made him so conscious of everything as his heart beat faster while looking at his soulmate. “Good morning Yuuri.”

 

Tears prick at his eyes as he looks at Viktors blue ones. “G-good-” But he is cut off as Viktor rushes to him hugging him close to himself. So close he felt like they could become one.

 

Which is what soulmates want to do in the first place but they don't all do that. Looking up Yuuri rubs underneath Viktors eyes as tears are falling from his too. Their height difference was barely there but it felt just right to look in Viktor’s eyes and get lost in them forever.

 

A moment passed before somebody coughs loudly making Viktor loosen his hold a little but still have a hand on his hip to keep him close. It felt warm there along his body being connected to the other, and Yuuri rubs the hand leaning into the loose embrace.

 

“Not to ruin the gross make out session-” Yuri shoots him a look when Yuuri was about to say something. “Yakov wanted to see you when you woke up.”

 

Nodding Yuuri moves to follow him, his hand now threading with Viktor’s. Sounds of awws come from Chris and Phichit as they move to leave the room and follow Yuri. The tunnels feel so different in his new body and sometimes he pauses to look around as they walk from there. A thought hits him making him look at Viktor. “Where’s Makkachin?”

 

“I’m keeping her in our room right now. I didn’t know if she would do something to you.” He admits rubbing his thumb across the back of Yuuri’s hand. 

 

“Did she with Ken?”

 

“Sort of she huffed avoiding him when she first saw him unconscious, when we had just brought him in. She didn’t attack him though which was good.” Viktor said their steps started to move inseque together.

 

“I would like to see her later. And Kenjirou too if that’s alright.” Yuuri offers looking into his eyes.

 

“Of course zolotse.” Viktor responds before kissing the top of his head. He blinks at the sensation before Yuuri looks up wondering what it would feel like if he kissed him on the-

 

“Stop being gross you two, we’re almost there.” And that brings Yuuri back from his thoughts.

 

“Sorry Yuri.” He blushes stepping a little away from Viktor. But the other frowns pulling him closer again. 

 

“I can be gross if you get to be Yurochka. You can’t say those kind of things if you and Otabek-”

 

“Shut up you fucking idiot!” Yuri yells before walking faster ahead.

 

Viktor laughs making Yuuri laugh just a little with him. They get to the office area of Yakov shortly after, the two siblings not talking for the remainder of the walk. Inside they see both Lilia and Yakov deep in papers red circles and lines from others littered here and there.

 

Lilia’s eyes actually brighten a little seeing them come in. “Good you’re up now so we can get down to business. While you were asleep for the past month we have successfully sent 10 souls away from Earth and we are slowly chipping away at the population of who to target. Only one body didn’t wake up so far and we felt like the one who was in your’s might as well take it. He’s doing well if you’re wondering.” She says pushing Yuuri into a chair gently as the information swirled in his head.

 

“So it’s only been a month?” He asked looking at everything in the room now with new eyes.

 

“Yeah and JJ and Isabella had their fucking kid already. Damn thing only knows how to cry and poop right now.” Yuri says off handedly looking at the map on the wall with circles here and there. “You haven’t missed much piggy.”

 

“That’s good.” Yuuri breaths thinking about the new life now and of the humans they rescued. Then he continued to think about the life he could create with Viktor because of this body of his. Touching his stomach he peaks at Viktor who is now standing next to Yakov nodding his head at something the other had said to him. True he would of liked to have been a male since he had gotten use to it with being in Yuri so long, but being able to be like Isabella and bring life into this world like she did sounds amazing.

 

“So what are the plans you guys got?” Yuuri asks leaning closer to the desk in front of him as everybody else moves close too in response. They all talk inputting ideas and Yuuri smiles letting his own be heard here and there in the conversation. And he thinks yes, this is finally home. I’m home and happy now, and a smile brightens on his face more as he looks at Viktor with it, before a heart shaped smile is given back to him instantly. I’m home and I’m so very much love.


End file.
